The Fight
by NoLyPetit
Summary: Esta historia es Ichiruki. Peleas, malos entendidos, amor y discusiones. Estos dos no la tendrán fácil pero el lazo rojo que unes sus vidas no sera cortado tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hola bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir, así que acepto cualquier crítica constructiva. Y gommenasai por cualquier errorcillo por ahí. No sé si vaya hacer una historia muy larga todo depende, tratare que no me quede tan OoC y es un AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia, nos leemos muaxx.

 **Fight**

Día: 14 de enero 2016/ Hora 10:30pm. Lugar: DESCONOCIDO

Y hay estábamos otra vez en el ring escuchando las ovaciones y gritos eufóricos de aquella gente con unos gustos retorcidos de diversión, pero gracias a ellos es que podía tener dinero, aunque si lo mirábamos de otro punto de vista él era un poco más sádico por prestarse para semejante espectáculo; Jajajaja rio internamente dado a que en si era una forma de distraerse de su aburrida realidad y si bien podría decir que no le gustaba pelear cosa totalmente cierto no era que no lo disfrutara cuando podía medir sus fuerzas con aquellos que poseían sus mismos o más conocimiento en esta disciplina muchas veces llamada SALVAJE pero que se le podía hacer se ganaba bien y solo era por los sábados en la noche en que lo hacía y aunque en si no necesitara del dinero era mejor eso a estar pidiéndole a su loco padre así que lo veía como un extra.

-Vamos Shinigami acabalo- Gritaban algunos

-Si ya termina con el- Gritaba sorpresivamente una chica.

-TE AMAMOS SHINIGAMI- y claro no podíamos olvidar a el grupo de **"fans girls"** que poseía aunque muy a su pesar.

Y pues la escena era la siguiente él en el tatami del hexágono sobre un chico bastante fornido presionando su pierna en una de sus llaves favoritas, aunque si seguía así temía en romperle la pierna al pobre chico que no se rendía de una buena ves, en si una pelea que no le exigía mucho odiaba esos días en que no se presentaba un buen oponente a quien vencer.

-Si sigo presionando así tu pierna se romperá, mejor ríndete no puedes ganarme y lo sabes.- le dijo en voz baja, que le gustara pelear no significara dañar de una forma tan peligrosa a otra persona.

-Tch.- fue lo único que expreso aquel chico

Y fue así como con tres golpes sobre el tatami el árbitro, de un tipo de UFC callejero, dio como ganador al "Shinigami" levantando su brazo derecho en señal de victoria y la gente comenzó a ovacionarlo.

-SHINIGAMI, SHINIGAMI, SHINIGAMI.- Comenzaron a correar y produciendo con sus manos y pies el ritmo de la tan conocida canción de Queen "WE WILL ROCK YOU", si el Tan tan pan tan tan pan.

Y nuestro querido protagonista solo sonreía bajo la máscara que llevaba dado a que muchos de los que hay peleaban eran menores de edad y como era del conocimiento de todos esas peleas eran subidas a la página de dicho evento clandestino "THE GOTEI 13 FIGHT" por los que algunos llevaban sus caras cubiertas por ser menores o simplemente por estilo, aunque algunos como Zaraki les valía madres esas maricadas por lo que él no utilizaba ninguna.

Ya en el camerino y acabando su noche sin ni siquiera un rasguño se cambió pero no quito su máscara, era mejor ser prevenidos y se encamino a la puerta aunque antes apareció cierto peli castaño.

-Buena pelea Shinigami.- dijo el sujeto aunque sabía su verdadero nombre no era muy sensato llamarlo por él aunque estén en los camerinos.- Ten nos vemos después, BYE BYE.- dijo tirándole un fajo de billetes y despidiéndose con una mano.

El chico solo lo guardo y se retiró a los estacionamiento donde estaba su moto, como sabía que nadie estaría por esos lares (por estar adentro viendo a los demás peleadores) se quitó sus mascara por fin, mostrando su llamativa cabellera de una tonalidad naranja y puso su casco para marcharse a su casa antes de que amaneciera necesitaba descansar aunque antes pasaría por uno de los restaurantes que laboraban las 24 horas al día dado que tenía mucha hambre después de todo solo era un chico de 17 años de edad que necesitaba nutrirse bien. Así que aparcando su moto en un restaurante que solía frecuentar, se encamino a entrar en aquel sitio para aplacar su hambre que cada vez crecía más, ya adentro se percató que estaban unas chicas que le parecieron conocidas pero ignorando este hecho pasó directo al mostrador en donde pido su preciado alimento un poco de Mentaiko Karashi le caería de maravilla y fue a sentarse no tuvo que pasar mucho para sentir un zape en su cabeza enojado voltio para encontrarse con una pelinegra, alta y delgada que lo miraba con cara de irritación. ("Me imagino que por no pasar a saludarla. Pff como si tuviese ánimos de hacer tal cosa") pensó.

-Tatsuki tan linda como siempre.- dijo con el ceño fruncido como siempre aunque su tono de voz era tranquila debido al hambre y el cansancio no tenía ánimos de discutir con su amiga de la infancia.

-Y tu tan amargado como siempre.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- y que no vas a saludar a Orihime, que falta de modales.

Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en la muchacha que estaba a un costado de la pelinegra, la chica tenía un color de cabello semejante al de él aunque unos tonos menos llamativo, poseía un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso que hacia babear a más de uno, aunque a él esas cosas le daban igual.

-Hola Inoue

-Ho.. Hola Kurosaki-kun.- dijo tímida como siempre.

Y él odiaba su tartamudeo pero bueno que se podía hacer la chica en si no le caía mal simplemente no hacia gron (o sea no estorbaba) así que pasaba en muchas ocasiones de ella cosa que la pelinegra siempre le echaba en cara.

-Y porque tan tarde por aquí.- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Es sábado por la noche es normal que los jóvenes salgamos.- y ya comenzaba con su interrogatorio.

-Es cierto pero siempre es en grupo o en parejas y por lo que veo no hay ninguna de la dos contigo.- no es que le gustara el chisme simplemente le gustaba irritar al peli-naranja.

Tengo dos opciones si le respondo con un ("Es mi vida a ti que te importa") tendré que aguantarme un sermón de la amistad y esto que lo otro. Y mi segunda opción es decir algo como ("Es que ya me dirigía a la casa") y pues se calmaría. Asique optando por la respuesta más lógica respondió.

-Bueno es que ya estaba cansado y hambriento por lo que decidí irme antes.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa para que lo dejara comer tranquilo.

-Oho entiendo.

-Tatsuki ya ya es tarde mi hermano se preocupara.- hablo de repente Inue.

-Si ya nos vamos, Ichigo.- dijo lo último como despedida.

Y él como todo caballero no podía dejar que dos chicas andarán sola por las calles a esas horas de la noche.

-Las acompaño.- hiso un amago de levantarse pero antes hablo Tatsuki.

-No tienes porque Ichigo se te nota cansado.

-No es molestia.- refuto

-Dudas de que no pueda cuidarme sola.- ya se comenzaba a irritar la chica.

-No, no es eso es que bueno yo ehee.- es que la muy desgraciada no puede aceptar su ayuda y ya.

-Mira Ichigo yo sé que tú tienes complejo de superhéroe y ese rollo pero te recuerdo que yo pateaba tu pequeño trasero así que te quedas aquí y terminas de tragarte eso.- señalo la comida.- que se nota que no has comido en horas, Buenas noches cabeza hueca.- no es que ella fuese malagradecida simplemente ella puede cuidarse a sí misma y a su mejor amiga sin la necesidad de un caballero con brillante armadura, además sabia de los sentimientos confusos de su amiga para con su amigo y era un ambiente que no le agradaba del todo por saber su resultado final.

-Ehee Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun.- levantando su mano en forma de despedida ambas chicas salieron del local.

El chico estaba un poco de mal humor siempre era la misma cosa con su amiga pero tenía razón si no comía se desmayaría antes de llegar a su casa, así que aprovechando que ya no había más interrupciones se dispuso a engullir sus alimentos, terminando se levantó y despidió del encargado que ya de tanto verlo se conocían al salir no pudo ignorar unos murmullos que se llegaban a escuchar cerca de donde había estacionado la moto más específico en uno de los callejones.

-Vamos lindas se divertirán mucho.- dijo un hombre alto, borracho.

-Si nenas lo disfrutaran.- fue el turno del mediano del grupo de tres hombres todos fornidos y de mayor tamaño que las chicas que acosaban.

-Momo quédate detrás de mí.- hablo la chica más pequeña con una voz que denotaba autoridad sin una pisca de miedo, Ichigo sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos solamente de la escena aunque los que protagonizaban la misma no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Me gusta que no estés asustada preciosa definitivamente tú serás mía.- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo de depravados aprovechadores de niñas indefensas pensó el peli-naranja que apretaba los puños listo para atacar si es necesario.

-Jajajajaja.- rio la petit

-De que mierda te ríes.- hablo el jefe

-De que más, de tu idiotez.

-Maldita Zorra, no te rías del jefe. Puedo golpearla verdad jefe?- pregunto uno de los tipos.

-Sí, se lo merece por insultarme aunque no le des en la cara, no vale la pena dañar una carita tan linda.- dijo sádico.

Los dos tipos se lanzaron encima de la pequeña chica, Ichigo a pesar que estaba cerca de la escena no llegaría a tiempo como para evitar que le pegaran por lo menos unas vez por lo que corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, pero se quedó estático cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya noqueaba a el tipo de menor tamaño pero que en comparación con ella era como un oso atacando a un indefenso conejo (aunque acababa de comprobar que de indefensa no tenía nada), la verdad se sorprendió aún más cuando con un grácil movimiento saltaba y le daba una patada en la cara al hombre más alto este no callo al instante pero luego de recibir una serie de patadas en sus costillas y en sus partes nobles (que hasta al chico le dolió) callo como peso muerto en el asfalto. El jefe del grupo se sorprendió por lo ocurrido pero se recuperó y saco un cuchillo de su pantalón y corrió para lastimar a las chica, aunque no contaba con que sería golpeado en la cara para luego ser agarrado por la mano que sostenía el punzo cortante desarmándolo; fijo su vista y observo que era un chico bastante alto, quien lo miraba con cara de odio que por poco lo hace orinar en sus pantalones.

-Te lo diré una sola vez. Agarra a tus amigos llévatelos y no vuelvan más a no ser que quieran vérselas conmigo.- hablaba con una calma saboreando cada palabra y con una media sonrisa en sus labios que le daban un aire a psicótico.

-S s si Señor.- le temblaba la vos y todo el cuerpo pero acato la orden del chico tan rápido que pareció utilizar Shumpo y se esfumo del campo visual de los presentes.

El peli-naranja se volteo a ver a las chicas y fue ahí cuando pudo visualizarlas bien: la primera tenía el cabello castaño y corto, relativamente más alta que la otra chica, llevaba una falda bastante corta de color melocotón con unos zapatos de tacón, una blusa blanca con un abrigo encima de color bige. La que estaba enfrente y que le había pateado el trasero a los borrachos asquerosos esos era de tez muy blanca que con el enfoque de la luna parecía porcelana, pequeña y menuda, su cabello era negro como la noche y tan corto como la chica que estaba detrás suyo, sus ojos parecían violetas aunque quizás era por el enfoque de la luz pero era lo que más le llamo la atención; además vestía con un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodilla de color celeste, unas botas negras y un chaleco negro, parecía una muñeca, ella lo miraba primero asombrada y luego molesta? Pero que carajos.

-Están bien.- quiso romper el silencio incomodo que se formó.

-Si.- fue su escueta respuesta para luego tomar a su amiga y comenzar a andar cuando estuvo a su costado le mira serio y dice.- Lo que hiciste fue estúpido e innecesario Baka.

Pero es que las mujeres hoy en día no conocen la GRATITUD. Estaba cabreado o sí que lo estaba trata de ser amable, caballeroso y un tanto superhéroe y que recibe insultos y más insultos. Eso lastimaba su hombría de MACHO CABRIO PECHO PELUDO DE LA MONTAÑA CON BARBA DE LEÑADOR que se respeta y se lo daría a entender a esa enana malagradecida.

-Disculpa? Acabo de salvar tu pequeño y engreído trasero y me llamas BAKA.

-Nadie te pido ayuda Cabeza de Zanahoria.

Cabeza de zanahoria? Y a parte se burla de su hermoso cabello herencia de su AMADA MADRE ahora sabrá quién es ICHIGO KUROSAKI.

-Mira ENANA si no llego una de dos o te hubiesen violado junto a tu amiga o te hubiesen matado MALDITA SEA.- dijo exasperado.- Así que no vengas con el típico "nadie te lo pidió" y agradéceme como es debido.-

Ella se quedó atónica o sea que un extraño venga y te salve es una cosa pero que además de regañarte de una forma que te hace dar cuenta que tiene razón es algo que no le pasaba cotidianamente asique estaba a punto de dejar su orgullo de lado cuando noto que de la mano del chico goteaba un líquido rojo y es que el muy tonto había agarrado el cuchillo por el filo y lo que es aún peor es que por estar entretenido haciéndose el ofendido no se había percatado que estaba sangrando.

-Ru.. Rukia-chan.- le llamo Momo que también se había dado cuenta.

-Si vaya que es tonto el niño.- dijo con pesadez llevando su mano hasta su frente.

-A quien le llamas tonto? Y aquí la única niña eres TÚ ENAN…- no pudo continuar con su parloteo porque la chica ya le sostenía la mano por lo que el contacto de la piel fría de la chica con su mano cortada… Aguarda estaba SANGRANDO? Pero como, cuando, donde se preguntaba el chico ya que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

-No es profunda.- dijo aliviada ya que de cierto modo sabía que era por su culpa, comenzó a caminar hacia su auto arrastrando a la fresita con ella.

-O.. Oye espera.- trataba de decir pero la chica estaba más concentrada en llegar hasta su vehículo en donde tenía un pequeño botiquín de emergencia, asique ignoraba olímpicamente al chico, solo a unos paso de ellos Momo los seguía también preocupada por él.

Él la vio sacar unas llaves con un adorno de un conejo sosteniendo un timón. Quien pensaría que tuviera gustos tan infantiles pensó pero se retractó al ver el carraso que la morena tenia era un Ford Mustang "Warriors in Pink" aunque el de ella era de color negro y solo unas líneas rosas.

-Se te caerá la baba.- le dijo burlesca al notar la mirada del muchacho sobre su bebe.

-Warriors in Pink, ehee debo admitir que tienes buen gusto para ser tan gruñona.

-Viniendo de ti debe ser un alago. Entra.- dijo abriéndole la puerta.- Momo me puedes pasar el botiquín está en el maletero.

-Hai.- dijo entusiasmada y al instante le paso el botiquín a su amiga.

-Gracias.- Momo en respuesta solo asintió.

Y hay estaban Ichigo sentado en el puesto de copiloto y la pelinegra curando su pequeña cortada para que no se infectara, le parecía gracioso la mueca que hacia el chico cada vez que le pasaba el algodón con alcohol por la herida ya para finalizar le iba a colocar su SUPER VENDITA DE CHAPPY pero él reacciono enseguida.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme esa curita con semejante bicho feo y afeminado.- o no, claro que no andaría por ahí aunque sea de noche con una vendita de ese mugrosos conejo él era un Macho después de todo.

¿Cómo reacciono la chica? Pues como cualquier otra a la que le ofenden y burlan de sus gustos, le dio un golpe en toda la mejilla derecha para que se le quite lo sonso. Mira que llamar bicho feo y AFE AFE AFEMINADO a su HERMOSO CHAPPY cuando ella solo trataba de curarlo. Momo quien estaba a lado de la pelinegra sosteniéndole el botiquín dio cinco pasos hacia atrás cuando el muchacho hablo mal de su amado conejo ya que conocía a su amiga y el aura negra que la envolvió, no era nada bueno.

-Ru Rukia-chan no vayas a.- pero fue cayada por el grito que dio el naranjito.

-PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA.- dijo sobándose su mejilla con la mano izquierda.

-Escucha y escucha muy bien voy a ponerte la CURITA en tu mugrosa mano y tú te quedaras CALLADO. ENTENDISTE?.- pregunto y el asintió como cachorro asustado ya sabía que había sentido el mugroso borracho cuando él le hablo del mismo modo, es que la chica si parecía una muñeca pero cuando lo vio con esa mirada demoniaca pensó que lo castraría si refutaba y el no iba a morir virgen.- Así me gusta. Listo- dijo feliz poniéndole la vendita de su amado conejo.

Se levantó porque estaba acuclillada y miro al oji-miel.

-Mi nombre es Rukia y ella.- señalo a la castaña.- es Hinamori Momo.- la aludida solo dio una leve reverencia.- Y gracias, aunque no era necesario, por lo de enante.

("Vaya que le cuesta eso de agradecer") pensó para luego pararse y extenderle la mano a la pelinegra.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y no fue nada.- dado a que se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos de nuevo al sentir la piel fría de ella se espabilo, para luego caminar en dirección a su moto, vaya que llegaría tarde a su casa.

-Cuídate Fresita no te la tires de tan superhéroe puedes lastimarte.- le dijo subiendo a la par que Momo. Sin darle tiempo de responder al chico arranco su hermoso Mustang dejándole con la palabra en la boca y echando chispas por lo de "Fresita". CARAJO que su nombre significa "EL QUE PROTEGE" PRO-TE-GE o en todo caso "15" era tan difícil eso, no soy una pinche fresa trágame tierra. Ok, Ok tranquilízate Macho Alfa no sucumbas antes las palabras de una chiquillitas con un fetiche hacia los conejos.

Subió a su moto y la puso en marcha en dirección hacia su casa, pero antes miro la palma de su mano derecha para notar aquel conejo vestido de doctor, vaya que eres feo y sonrió sin saber porque. Al llegar a casa se alivió que su padre no estuviese por los alrededores por lo que tomo una ducha rápida cuidando que no se estropeara la vendita ya mañana se la quitaría no vaya a ser que la enana gruñona saliera por debajo de su cama y lo castrase mientras duerme, mejor es prevenir, se dijo para excusarse. Y pues así, ya limpio y con un pantalón largo de color crema para dormir sin playera, para que usarla si de igual forma dormía solo, se acostó y pudo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo en realidad estaba cansado por lo que quedó sumido en un extraño sueño de conejos Samurais que conducían caros modificados al mejor estilo de Rápidos y Furiosos.

Día: 15 de enero 2016/ Hora: 1:45am. Lugar: cuarto de Ichigo, residencia Kurosaki-Shiba, Ciudad Karakura.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dance

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia, nos leemos muaxx.

 **Nota** : esto debí explicarlo en el primer capítulo pero se me pasó lo que está ("…") de ese modo son pensamientos. También quiero aclarar que en esta historia Masaki e Hisana **NO** están muertas las necesito vivas ("por ahora") jejeje.

También quiero agradecer a mi primer REVIEW.. OMG! gracias gracias por leer y también por lo de la crítica constructiva he de aceptar que soy malita con los hay, ahí y ay. Arigato **Ayami-kaede** y bueno lo de Ichigo y Rukia sus encuentros siempre son bellamente salvajes.

Capítulo 2: The Dance

Tock… Tock.. Toco una mujer mayor la puerta de la menor de la familia para quien trabajaba, le gustaba mucho, no tenía queja de trabajar para ellos. El cabecilla de la casa, llámese dueño de la misma era un buen patrón algo frio cierto, pero no era malo con ella. La señora de la casa era muy tierna y amable a pesar de su posición nunca menospreciaba a los que ahí laboraban y la hija de la pareja poseía un poco de ambos padres; tenía la postura y aire de su padre que denotaba autoridad (como todo Kuchiki que se respeta), podría ponerte a temblar con tan solo una mirada y aun así de alguna extraña manera que no podía entender a pesar de sus casi 30 años de trabajar para aquella poderosa familia, es que desprendía la misma amabilidad que su madre y era por eso que la quería como si fuese su propia hija igual ella la ha visto crecer y estaba muy orgullosa de su "Kia-san".

-Kia-san, cariño sé que debes estar cansada aun pero sus padres le esperan en el comedor.- dijo la señora con tono dulce abriendo un poco la puerta para poder ver a la chica.

La encontró sentada en el centro de la cama al estilo indio con la portátil en sus piernas hablándole a la pantalla del aparato.

-Ohoo Haki-san, ven ven saluda a Renji- dijo animadamente la menor de la familia.

Se acercó a la joven posicionándose a un costado para poder ver la pantalla en la cual se vislumbrara una cabellera muy llamativa de color roja.

-Buenos días, Renji-kun.

-Buenos días. Haki-san usted cada día más bella- comento coqueto.

-Si fuera unos años más joven te enseñaría un par de cosas.- le guiño un ojo siguiéndole el juego.- Kia-san. Sus padres la esperan, recuerde que Byakuya-dono se va de viaje esta tarde.- se encamino a la puerta para dejar a solas a los amigos.

-Parece que hablaremos después lamento no haber podido estar en tu cumple.- dijo un tanto triste.- Pero prometo que el regalo que te llevare, hará que perdones mi falta.

-Vale, vale no hagas tanto melodrama igual no fue tu culpa Baka.- y en realidad no lo fue sino de su padre, aunque era una buena oportunidad para el peli-rojo.

-Si es cierto. Y la pasaste bien sin mí?.

\- De maravilla sin una piña roja de guardaespaldas.- dijo burlona.

-Tch.. Maldita.- dijo por lo bajo y le hiso mala cara.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- dijo divertida.- Bueno debo irme Bye, Bye.- y bajo la pantalla sin dejar que su amigo le respondiera.

("Tch.. Aun no se le quita esa mala costumbre de dejar a las personas hablando solas") pensó.- Hasta luego, Rukia.- le dijo a la nada.

Bajo hasta el comedor donde se encontraban sus padres. Byakuya Kuchiki, su padre, estaba sentado en la cabecilla de la mesa tomando un humeante té de manzanilla y revisando su agenda electrónica justo a su lado derecho se encontraba Hisana Kuchiki, su madre, quien le otorgaba una dulce mirada y le sonreía.

-Buenos días cariño la pasaste bien anoche?.

-Buenos días mamá.- se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente, si a veces ella parecía la madre, ya que su Otōsan y ella cuidaban demasiado de Hisana.- Sí, gracias por permitirme salir con mis amigas.

No es que no la dejaran salir con sus amigas lo hacía a menudo pero el caso era que fue su primera vez en una discoteca ya que recién cumplía la mayoría de edad por lo que no la dejaban llegar tarde a eso de las 7:30pm debía volver pero ya teniendo 18 pues era otro el caso, aunque obviamente a su padre no le daba mucha gracia eso.

-Que no se te haga costumbre lo de ayer fue un caso especial.- comento Byakuya más serio de lo normal (al parecer eso era posible).

-Si Otōsan.- comento cabizbaja.

Lo cierto era que solo la dejo salir por insistencia de Hisana ("Al parecer se ha dado cuenta que si me lo pide después de una buena sesión de sexo sabe que le diré que sí a todo") pensó. Pero bueno para él Rukia seguía siendo una niña pequeña que espera con ansias el programa de "Chappy el conejo y el Embajador de Alga".

-Bueno y conociste gente nueva.- la morena mayor trataba de cambiar el estado de pesimismo de su hija.

-Mmmm… haber.- puso el dedo índice en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.- En realidad solo a un muchacho.

-Ahaa Si y como es, cuál es su nombre?.- pregunto muy animada de que su pequeña socializara más.

Todo lo contrario pasaba con el hombre de la casa que ponía mucha atención para después mandar a investigar al "Sospechoso" y darle una pequeña y agradable "Visita".

-Tiene nombre de fruta, Itsy, Imoshi, Idalgo.- pensaba en voz alta.- Ohooo! Ya recordé.- exclamo animada.- Me dijo que se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que su linda madre cambio su cara de una encantadora y tierna sonrisa a una de asombro, luego espanto y después una indescifrable que adquirió mientras enviaba un mensaje a quien sabe quién. Su padre casi se ahoga con su té, cosa que en sus ya reciente 18 años, jamás había visto su cara imperturbable estaba ligeramente desfigurada paso de asombrado a un enfado total que solo se reflejaba en su mirada grisácea que en estos momento tenía una tonalidad oscura; cosa que la espanto un poco ("¿Pero qué mierda pasaba?").

-Escúchame Rukia.- demando más autoritario que nunca.- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar o si quiera mencionar ese apellido en esta casa.- se levantó y salió en dirección a su despacho con celular en mano buscando cierto número con desesperación.

-Ma..ma.. mamá?.- estaba muy confundida.- Acaso ustedes conocen a los Kurosa..- antes de terminar sintió un aura oscura procedente del despacho de Otōsan por lo que se corrigió.- Digo ustedes conocen a esa gente.

Pero Hisana no pudo responder porque en ese momento la llamo su esposo ("Salvada por la campana").

-Hisana-san, Byakuya-dono solicita de su presencia en su despacho.- hablo uno de los criados, ella odia el sufijo "Dono" o "Sama" por lo que solo le decían "San" a petición de ella.

-Hai.- y salió prácticamente corriendo sabía que le debía una explicación a su hija, pero debía de consultar que decir con Byakuya-sama.

-Señorita.- hablo el mismo chico para llamar la atención de la misma, dado que estaba mirando por donde se había escapado su madre.- ya el chofer la espera para su práctica.

-Ehee pero si era a las 3:00pm.- consulto el reloj que estaba en una esquina.- Y apenas son las 8:45am

-Byakuya-dono ha dicho que se adelantara su clase para las 9:30am, debido a su viaje ha llamado a su instructora para programar sus clases en horas más temprana y así pueda venir a acompañar a Hisana-san.

-Entiendo.- tenía razón sus clases terminaban aproximadamente a las 6:00pm por lo que llegaba tarde a casa y no podía dejar a su madre sin la protección y cuidados de ella ya que su padre se ausentaría.

Así sin más fue a cambiarse y recoger la maleta que llevaba a su práctica de danza. Si ella le encantaba el baile era algo natural en ella, se sentía libre cuando lo hacía era un escape de todas sus obligaciones y preocupaciones. Abordo el automóvil de su familia, trascurrida una media hora llego a la academia Sakura una de las más prestigiosas de Karakura, un edificio con estructura moderna con grandes ventanales que cubrían casi la totalidad del edificio y en las partes que no era de una tonalidad blanca y adornado por unos hermosos arboles de sakura. Entro y se dirigió al salón 214 en donde era su clase y hoy le tocaba ballet.

-RUKIA-CHAN.- la llamo su amiga un tanto sorprendida por encontrarla a esas horas en la academia.- Que sorpresa que estés en el turno de la mañana.

-Hola Momo. Buenos días, bueno como Otōsan se ira por unos días, debo de cuidar a Mamá.

-Entiendo, pero me alegro que estés aquí me sentía algo sola.

En eso siente que le tapan los ojos y a la vez percibe dos "almohadas" en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Adivina quién soy.- dijo la "desconocida" con voz grave.

-Rangiku sería más difícil si apartaras a las gemelas sabes.- comento sin ánimos.

-Moho Kia-chan es que ellas les gusta saludarte.- dijo haciendo un puchero.- verdad niñas.- les hablo a sus gemelas.

A las dos pequeñas les callo una gotita por la cabeza, su amiga nunca cambiaria, pero aun así la querían.

-Buenos días chicas.- entro la instructora.- por favor pónganse en posición en la baranda haremos calentamientos, luego les enseñare una rutina nueva.

-Hai. Shirayuki-sensei.- dijeron al unísono todas las chicas.

Shirayuki era nada más y nada menos que la mejor bailarina de bale de todo Japón y alrededor del mundo se posicionaba en el top 5. Era simplemente hermosa piel pálida, ojos lila y cabello largo de un tono azul pálido o blanco. Pasado los 15 minutos de calentamiento la albina se colocó al frente ya que ella también calentaba y se dirigió a sus alumnas.

-Bueno niñas.- sí todas eran chicas.- Les enseñara mi primera danza Tsukishiro. No es sencilla asique pongan atención solo la repetiré una vez y si no me siguen ya saben dónde está la puerta.- hablo con tono autoritario y es que ella era muy estricta pero ninguna quería darse el lujo de ser echada por la "Nieve Blanca" como era conocida ya que ella era muy influyente y muy buena enseñando.

Así comenzó la clase, para Rukia no era tan difícil seguir a su Sensei ella era un prodigio en esa disciplina y en tanto, en tanto ayudaba a sus amigas que en ciertos pasos se complicaban, solo 10 de las 15 chicas se quedaron debido a la dificultad y las exigencias de Shirayuki. Ya eran las 12:15 por lo que la mayoría estaba agotada y con hambre por lo que la instructora opto por concluir la clase les había exigido mucho en esa mañana.

-Bueno mis pequeños copos de nieve hemos concluido por hoy pasen buenas tardes.

Poco a poco se iban retirando las alumnas la albina tenía otra clase por lo que se mantuvo en el salón, al igual que las tres amigas pero en el caso de estas era porque dos de las integrantes del grupo estaban medio muertas y no se podían levantar.

-Es mejor que les traiga algo para tomar lucen muy pálidas. Coca-cola o té frio?.- pregunto la oji-violeta

-Sakeeeeeeeeeee.- comento Rangiku acostada en el piso de madera pulido.

-Matsumoto-san.- la regaño Momo que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de la mayor del grupo.

-Nada de sake Rangiku por eso estas fuera de condiciones. Les traeré una soda a ambas.- salió del salón hacia las maquinas expendedoras.

A los 3 minutos de salir del salón, llego un chico "muy guapo" según Matsumoto con dos niñas de unos 12 a 14 años. El mismo se quedó en el marco de la puerta con la niña pelinegra hablando, mientras que la otra niña pasaba al interior del salón y se acercaba a su Sensei entregándole unos papeles y hablando con la misma. Las niñas también le parecían muy lindas.

-Momo, Momo.- le dijo zarandeándola ya que la castaña estaba jugando con su celular.-Bombon a las 12 en punto.

Momo levanto la mirada y se quedó perpleja era el mismo chico de ayer, pero que hacia aquí. Rangiku al ver el estado de la chica pensó que sí le había llamado la atención dado que tenía la boca semi-abierta.

-Sé que esta bueno, pero se te caerá la baba mínimo disimula.- comento divertida.

-No Matsumoto-san tu no entiendes.- se volteo a ver a su amiga.- Es él.

-En efecto no te estoy entendiendo.

-Es el chico de anoche el que nos ayudó a Rukia-chan y a mí.

-QUEEEE.

Hasta entonces el chico no había fijado su vista en el interior del salón pero al escuchar tremendo grito decidió buscar de donde provenía aquello, se encontró con dos chicas sentadas en el suelo una de cabello castaño que le pareció conocida pero como la misma mantenía la cabeza gacha no permitía verle el rostro y la segunda era una rubia bastante hermosa con un escote pronunciado y ojos celeste ella le miraba como si tuviese 3 cabezas.

-Señorita Matsumoto por favor no haga escandalo.- su Sensei le dio una mirada asesina por su imprudencia.

-Lo siento Shirayuki-sensei.- comento con pavor la chica.

Rukia distinguió esa cabellera desde lejos y también escucho el grito de su amiga, ya tenía una idea del porque lo hiso pero como el muy idiota estaba obstruyéndole el paso con una niña pelinegra tuvo que llamar su atención para que le dieran paso.

-Ejeemm.-

-Ohoo lo lamento.- escucho decir a su hermana Karin, por lo que se volteo para encontrarse con ELLA la causante de esa pesadilla del demonio.

-No ay cuidado.- comento amable la petit y se encamino para poder entregarle las bebidas a sus amigas.

Que pasaba con nuestro protagonista bueno estaba enojado y se preguntaran el ¿Por qué? Fácil la chiquilla pasó de él, una cosa es que él lo hiciera pero otra muy diferente es que se lo hicieran a él. No mal entiendan tampoco es que quisiera que se le tirara encima, lo abrazara y llenara de besos en la mejilla; no claro que no quería eso simplemente con un "Hola" o una simple mirada le bastaba pero la muy enana ni lo miro lo ignoro totalmente a el que salvo su pequeño trasero el día anterior.

-Ichi-ni te pasa algo?

Reacciono por el llamado de su pequeña hermana.- No, no pasa nada.

 **Con Rukia y sus amigas.**

-Tengan dos de manzanas, ya no tenía Coca-cola.- le entrego a cada una sus bebidas.

-Rukia-chan porque no le hablaste fue un poco grosero de tu parte.

-Si Kia-chan después de todo él es tú salvador.- le guiño un ojo.- además no dejaba de verte y tú, pues que malvada eres.- reía y la empujaba un poco en señal de juego.

-Sí lo sé, soy genial y Momo.- se giró para ver a la castaña.- Tampoco es que él hiciera el amago de dirigirme la palabra así que si él se hace el desentendido porque yo no.

-Ya dejemos eso de lado tengo hambre vayamos a comer.- dijo la rubia voluptuosa.

 **Con Ichigo y sus hermanas.**

-Listo.- comento su hermana Yuzo.- Inicio la semana que viene.

-Hasta por fin tengo un juego al que llegar.- la pelinegra estaba cansada de esperar.

-Es mejor irnos ya por….-

-ITSIIIIGOOOO.- aja fue interrumpido por el grito y efusivo abrazo de su amiga peliverde.

-Idiota suéltalo no ves que ya tiene el color de tu pelo.- comento un chico peli-celeste con cara de pocos amigos.

-Grimmi BAKA.- hiso un puchero y le saco la lengua al susodicho pero gracias a todos los gatitos del mundo soltó al pobre chico que jadeante trataba de que sus pulmones se llenaran del valioso gas llamado oxígeno.

-No me llames con ese estúpido apodo y Kurosaki deja de ser tan patético y para de jadear.

Nuestro protagonista ya recuperado miro a Grimmjow.- Que hacen aquí? O no me digas que se te da eso de los leotardos, aunque eres más del estilo de los tutús. – se burlaba.

-Y que tiene de malo los leotardos y tutús, Kurosaki-kun?.- la oji-violeta lo dijo en tono meloso habían muchos espectadores por lo que debía mantener las apariencia aunque no le gusto que el naranjito se burlara de la ropa que usaban.

El chico reconoció la voz y le iba a reclamar de que no usara ese tonito exasperante pero toda hostilidad fue olvidada cuando Ichigo se percatado de como iba vestida la morena ya que cuando paso cerca de él solo se le quedo viendo el rostro pero ahora la observaba en todo su esplendor; ella llevaba el cabello en un chongo aunque con su siempre imperturbable mechón entre los ojos, vestía un leotardo color negro, un tutú que solo le cubría lo justo de tonalidad lila y no llevaba medias por lo que sus piernas estaban a la vista (dado a que ahí la mayoría eran mujeres y los hombres que asistían eran suavecitos o carecían de morbo no se molestaban mucho en cubrirse). Y el fresita cayo en cuenta que los leotardos y tutús no eran del todo malo, o no claro que no lo eran.

-Kurosaki que no presentaras a la Princesita.- Grimmjow estuvo a punto de darle una paliza al oji-miel por su anterior comentario pero cuando hablo la pequeña el quedo igual que el otro chico viendo, aunque de una forma menos disimulada, a la chica y le gusto lo que vio.

El mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki se percató (como todos) de la mirada lasciva que le brindaba el peli-celeste a Rukia.

-Yo de que tengo cara de casamentero?.- y ahora quien se cree este.

-Vaya que eres amargado Itsygo. Hola me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, pero pueden decirme Nell y ese chico con cara de malote es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pero pueden decirle Grimmi.- le ofreció la mano a Rangiku que era la que más cerca estaba. A ella le gustaba conocer gente nueva.

-Claro que no.- refuto el aludido.- es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez o en todo caso me pueden llamar Rey.- se mostró coqueto.

La rubia le estrecho la mano y le sonrió nerviosa ("Que chico más egocéntrico y paranoico").- Bueno mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto, ellas son Momo Hinamori.- Momo alzo la mano.- y la "Princesita" es Rukia.

-Y ustedes?.- Le preguntó la Kuchiki a las niñas que estaban al lado del peli-naranja dejando de lado ese tono molesto que utilizo antes.

-Mi nombre es Karin y ella es Yuzo somos las hermanas de Ichi-ni.

-Ohoo enserio?.- la castaña de las hermanas asintió.- Quien diría que la Fresita tenía unas hermanitas tan lindas.

-Deja de llamarme así Enana.-

-Si como sea vámonos hay que almorzar chicas.

-Si Onii-san ya es tarde.- dijo Yuzo.

Y así se encaminaron todos a la salida, adelante iban Rangiku, Nell y Momo hablando de moda y de chicos aunque la castaña solo escuchaba, le seguían Rukia, Yuzo y Karin las dos primeras hablando de la academia y Yuzo le conto que asistiría a clase a partir de la semana que viene y de últimos los chicos ellos tenían la vista puesta en un lugar en común.

-Qué estás viendo Grimmjow?.- tenía un tono de molestia.

-Lo mismo que tú vez Kurosaki.- los dos quitaron la vista de su objetivo para mirarse con rivalidad.

-Y según tu que veo?.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras Gay, pero veo que te gustan con forma de melocotón.- Grimmi le ofreció una sonrisa burlona.

-Primero no soy GAY y segundo no sé de qué hablas.- se hiso el loco.

-Jajajajaja Si vieras tu cara de pervertido cuando lujuriabas ese hermoso y apetecible trasero. Kurosaki de mí se espera pero que me dices de ti?.

-Pff insufrible.

-Jajajajajaja y no lo negaras.- vaya al parecer la fresita si tenía su lado hormonal.

-Para qué? Nos conocemos bien Pantera, pero deja de verla.- rompió el contacto visual con el peli-celeste.

-La dejare de ver cuando tú lo hagas Shinigami.- comento retador.

Todo paso tan rápido que solo le dio tiempo de maldecir a los chicos.

-MALDITA.- gritaron al unísono ambos chicos cayendo de rodilla sosteniendo sus mini Fresita y mini Grimmi.

-Pues se lo merecen por pervertidos e idiotas- comento Rukia que escucho como hablaban de cierta parte de su anatomía y seamos sinceros ese par tenían la sutiliza de un niño de 5 años que preguntaba cosas incomodas en público y a vivo voz, por lo que la morena sintió como era víctima de dos pares de ojos y en un movimiento rápido aprovechando que ellos estaban en su mundo los patio en sus partes nobles.

-Wuahooo Rukia-chan debes enseñarme esa patada me serviría mucho en mis partidos.- comento Karin.

-Rukia-chan eres muy fuerte. Sugoii.- cometo la melliza.

-Pero que… Deberían estar preocupadas por mí que soy su hermano no alabando a ese DEMONIO.- que no ven que la víctima era él.- que clases de hermanas son?.

-Ichi-nii fue tu culpa por ser pervertido no te quejes.

Y se sonrojo como colegiala hecho que no paso desapercibido por cierto oji-celeste

-Jajajajajaja tan patético como siempre.

-Cállate que tú no estás en mejor estado.- así comenzó otra guerra de miradas furibundas.

Llegando a la salida ya los esperaban sus respectivos autos Momo y Rangiku irían a comer por lo que se fueron en el caro de la segunda, Grimmjow y Nell se fueron en la moto del primero, Rukia en el carro que la trajo en la mañana no acompaño a sus amigas porque debía ir a despedir a su padre en el Aeropuerto e Ichigo y sus hermanas se fueron en el auto familiar.

 **Con los Kurosaki.**

-Ichi-niisan es ella verdad?.- la pelinegra estaba segura porque se fijó que el bolso que llevaba Rukia-chan tenía el mismo conejo que la vendita.

-Ahhh?.- estaba distraído viendo por la ventana por lo que la pregunta lo agarro desprevenido.

-Ella es la dueña de la curita no es cierto. Me agrada.

-Eso es cierto Onii-san ella fue la que te curo?.

("Wuaahooo Karin era muy observadora").- Si es ella.- para que mentirles.

-Te llama la atención verdad, digo como le estabas viendo el trace….-

-Karin-cha/Karin.- sus hermanos sí que eran inocentes, aunque ahora que lo pensaba parece que su hermano mayor ya creció. Jajajajaja ("como lo sobornare para no darle esta información a la vieja cabra") pensó la futbolista su hermanito debía pagar por su silencio.

-Vale, vale no he dicho nada.- cruzo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza en señal despreocupada.

Soy un IDIOTA se recriminaba el oji-miel debí controlarme un poco pero es culpa de ESA adoradora de conejos deformes por presentarse ante mí con semejante ahorro de tela y balanceando de un lado a otro ese trasero haciendo que su tutú se levantara un poco en cada movimiento, ahora que lo pienso sí parece un melocotón, o pero que Mierda ahora quede como un pervertido en frente de mis hermanas y sé que Karin me extorsionara. Por lo menos las chicas que iban adelante no se percataron de lo sucedido. Y para colmo aun me duele mi "Mini mí" pero valió la pena después de todo, en su cara se dibujó una media sonrisa, se recostó mejor en el asiento y puso sus audífonos escuchando The Middle-Jimmy Eat World.


	3. Chapter 3 CuritaChappy

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia, nos leemos muaxx.

Capítulo 3: Curita/Chappy

Día: 15/1/ 2016 mañana después del primer encuentro de Rukia e Ichigo/Hora 8:30am. Lugar: residencia Kurosaki/Shiba, cuarto de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¡BONS JOURS ICHIIIGOOO!- gritaba por el pasillo el padre de familia. Un pelinegro de un metro ochenta y seis, cuerpo fornido y una barba de unos días; vestía de una forma estrafalaria.

Llego hasta la puerta con el número "15" estaba a punto de entrar, pero sorpresivamente esta se abrió sola y lo único que pudo percibir fue una mano contra su cara que lo tiraba violentamente hacia el suelo del pasillo, estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Te puedes callar VIEJO LOCO, hoy realmente no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.- estaba irritado por la estúpida pesadilla.

 **"Pesadilla" del Naranjito-kun.**

Todo estaba bien con los conejos Samurais, aunque lo curioso es que solo las féminas eran conejitas y los chicos una especie de osos, que conducían autos modificados y se puso mejor cuando estaba en su humilde auto un "Ferrari Enzo Spider" de color negro con detalles en rojo, acompañado de una linda conejita blanca, pelinegra en su regazo besándose sin pudor alguno; sus manos estaban en la linda colita de la susodicha e iba a subir una de ellas para posarla en los pechos de esta cuando sintió como un tipo/oso peli-rojo arranco la puerta de su amado carro y se llevaba a la chica con él.

El osito-naranjito se levanta de golpe y comenzó a perseguir a el destruye autos y robador de ligues, la conejita tenia cara de asustada y fue más evidente cuando el "daña momentos fogosos" o sea el peli-rojo se detiene al frente de un pelinegro con cara de estirado y el mismo lo miraba de una forma que le hiso temblar levemente.

-Es él?.- preguntó el Oso-pelinegro mirándolo fijamente.

-Hai, Osito-taicho.- comento el roba ligues.

Detrás de los chicos que tenían cautiva a la conejita blanca apareció una ola enorme de flores de sakura él no le vio lo peligroso hasta que las mismas iban cortando todo a su paso por lo que comenzó a correr como si no hubiese un mañana y abordo su automóvil pero este no encendía.

-MIERDA.- tuvo que salir para salvar su vida de osito y solo pudo observar como su preciado carro era cortado sin piedad por las flores.

-Ohooo por el amor a Shakespeare.- comento cayendo de rodilla en el asfalto.- Llévame a mí pero no a mi amado ZANGETSU.- estaba devastado.

Observo como los dos chicos se reían y burlaban de él, pero noto que la chica no estaba con ellos por lo que la busco con la mirada y la encontró con un Oso-peliceleste el chico giro a verlo y le sonrió burlón mientras le ponía una de sus mugrosas manos en la colita de la susodicha y de un momento a otro se empezaron a besar con hambruna.

Volvió a dirigir su vista a lo que quedaba de Zangetsu estaba derrotado sin carro y sin chica. Para colmo su padre salió de no sé dónde con álbum y películas casera que empezó a enseñarles a él peli-rojo, pelinegro y peli-celeste en donde aparecía desnudo de bebe y hasta de unos 14 años, también los vídeos cuando hacia berrinche por el juguete que quería.

-Jajajajajaj siempre ha sido Patético.- comento el roba conejas.

Se levantó de golpe sudando a mares y agitado. ("Que sueño más extraño") estaba por levantarse cuando escucho el grito de guerra de parte de su padre, ("Que no se cansara de lo mismo todas las mañanas").

 **Volviendo la fresa agresor de viejas cabras.**

En un movimiento ágil y rápido Isshin Kurosaki se ponía de pie y veía a su hijo mayor de una forma aprobatoria.

-Bien Ichigo parece que ya no tengo nada que enseñarte.- comento orgulloso.

El muchacho en un acto de frustración llevo su mano derecha a su frente y su padre pudo vislumbrar una vendita pero no fue el hecho de tener una lo que llamo su atención, ya que era de su conocimiento que su hijo era un imán de problemas por lo que era común verlo con uno que otro golpe, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fue el diseño era un conejo?, pero que hace su pequeño "macho" con algo tan afeminado. No me digas que de verdad su hijo le bateaba para ese lado, no lo permitiría antes MUERTO.

-Ichigo.- hablo cambiando su anterior comportamiento por uno totalmente serio cosa que intrigo al más joven.- Yo.. yo no puedo con esto Estúpido hijo como pudiste.- y todo el aire de hombre maduro se esfumo cuando empezó con su lloriqueo infantil.- Lo único que esperaba de ti era unos encantadores nietos y una hermosa nuera.- estaba devastado.- Y ahora solo tendré nueros.- refiriéndose a sus hijas y ahora a su primogénito.

Ichigo iba a gritarle que fuera más normal y dejara de hablar estupideces pero el pelinegro no le dio tiempo porque lo arrastro hasta la planta baja.

-MASAKI Ohooo MASAKI, hemos fallado MASAKIIIIIII.- gritaba el Kurosaki mayor llegando al comedor donde se encontró a su amada esposa arreglando la mesa para desayunar.

-De que hablas.- pregunto la hermosa castaña.

-De esto.- dijo enseñándole la palma de la mano del peli-naranja.

Hasta entonces él pobre chico no sabía de qué iba todo eso pero cuando el viejo le enseño su mano a su madre algo en su cabeza hiso CLICK. La CURITA se le había olvidado por completo que debía quitársela antes de que algún miembro de su familia se percatara de ella, pero el muy idiota no lo recordó hasta ahora y para colmo el que se dio cuenta fue el Loco de su padre. ("Que hice para merecer esto").

-Cariño que te paso, estas bien?.- por suerte su madre era más sensata que la cabra.

-A quién le importa si el idiota de nuestro hijo está bien, que no vez que tiene una vendita de Conejo. Masaki ahora si se nos terminó de voltear.- en realidad estaba triste el mayor de los hombres de la casa y también K.O porque su "Idiota hijo" como cariñosamente le decía le golpeo por fin mandándolo a la pared más cercana.

-QUE NO SOY GAY.

-Podrían dejar el escándalo.- entro Karin pisando en el proceso a su padre que aún estaba inconsciente en el suelo justo detrás de ella iba su melliza con lo que faltaba para el desayuno e imito a su hermana pasando por encima del pobre hombre.

-Ichigo cariño no debiste golpearlo tan fuerte.- sabía que se lo merecía pero aun así era su esposo y lo amaba.- Aunque me interesaría saber a qué chica le pertenece?.- y como sucedió cuando Dios dijo levántate Lázaro, Isshin recobro la conciencia al instante.

-Lo sabía ningún SHIBA cometería tal atrocidad.- y como buen bipolar que era Isshin-padre paso de una depresión total a una felicidad milagrosa.- Nosotros somos todos unos machos, adoradores de mujeres, nunca dude de tu hombría hijo.

-Tch.- estaba a punto de propinarle otro golpe al viejo pero su madre lo salvo.

-Omite a tu padre, Cariño.- su madre vio que su hijo aturdiría de nuevo a Isshin por lo que trato de cambiar el ambiente de hostilidad.- Pero cuéntame que fue lo que te paso, se nota que no es profunda tu herida pero no es algo que te hagas por accidente.

-Masaki que ya no me amas?.- pregunto el pelinegro, ella simplemente paso de él para sentarse en la mesa con sus amados hijos TODOS ignoraron al hombre mayor.- Ohoo pero que he hecho para que mi propia familia me ignore.- y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa con un aura negra depresiva.

Omitiendo al cabecilla de la familia, Masaki en verdad quería saber quién era la dueña de la vendita ella sabía lo difícil de que su hijo se relacionara con el sexo femenino asique tenía la esperanza que no fueran de las amigas que ya le conocía. Aunque descarto a Tatsuki al instante dado a que no la veía con cara de andar con cosas de conejos por ahí.

-Y bien si me contaras, Verdad.

("Demonios") pensé que si me mantenía callado se le olvidaría el asunto. Pff en verdad que soy ingenuo mi madre no olvidaría un tema relacionado a "chicas".

-Bueno en realidad no fue la gran cosa solo que ayude a un par de niñas que estaban siendo molestadas por unos tipos.- nunca le ha podido ocultar algo a su madre es mejor zanjar el asunto de inmediato.

-Ohoo así que unas niñas.- qué triste pensé que serían unas jovencitas, CARAJO yo también quiero una nuera.-Que bueno que estuviste para ayudar.- le brindo una sonrisa encantadora, ("Aunque aún quiero una nuera").

-Si por suerte.- dijo Ichigo ("Parece que funciono lo de eran niñas"), el chico a través de los años descubrió como evadir algunas cosas ya que su padre siempre hacia escándalos incómodos y aunque no lo pareciera su madre también estaba obsesionada con eso de los "nietos", tal para cual.

Masaki estaba a punto de cambiar el tema ya sabía lo que ocurrió y aunque no era lo que creía le bastaba saber que su hijo estaba bien y de paso haya hecho una buena obra, en eso le llego un mensaje no le sorprendió el remitente así que comenzó a leer y eso sí que la sorprendió.

-QUEEEE.- sus hijos y hasta Isshin se extrañaron.

-Masaki sucede algo.

-Si mamá que ocurrió.- pregunto Yuzo.

-Nada, nada solo que perdí en Candy Cruch me quede sin movimientos y tampoco me quedan corazones.- lo dijo de una forma tan inocente que nadie dudaría de su veracidad. (Así que "ella" era una de las "Niñas") por poco me engañas, aunque no puedo culparlo él no sabe nada.

-Segura mamá?.- no le convencía del todo.

-No te preocupes, Ichi-cariño estoy bien mejor dime como eran las niñas?.

("Pero ¿QUE?.. Porque el interés de repente pensé que ya se le había pasado lo del querer saber de este tema. Tch y si no contesto de seguro sospechara cosas que no son"), por todo lo que tengo que pasar por culpa de esa de ojos raros, bellos ojos raros.

-Si mal no recuerdo una era castaña y la otra era pelinegra, estaba de noche no distinguí bien lo siento.

-Y que hacían unas niñas de noche por la calle?.- hay pequeño se te fue la lengua.

-Eeetoo.- ("MALDICIÓN") yo y mi gran bocota y ahora que digo.- me dijeron que estaban perdidas.- odiaba mentirle pero conocía a su madre y al parecer de alguna forma sabe más de lo que aparenta.

-Pero qué clase de padres extravía a sus niñas.- comento como si hubiesen cometido el mayor pecado.- Y sabes sus nombres?.

-Mamá porque tanto interés en esas mocosas, digo ya Ichi-nii comento que gracias a él están bien.

Gracias, Gracias Karin definitivamente eres la única cuerda en esta casa.

-Pero Karin amor solo tengo curiosidad de saber sus nombre, prometo que ya después no preguntare más del asunto.

-Bueno la castaña se llamaba Hinamori Momo y la pelinegra Rukia.- si ya no preguntaría mas no le vio el lado malo de decir algo tan irrelevante. Grave error.

-Y Rukia no tiene apellido?.- BINGO después de todo si era "ella" así que aún seguía con la maña de omitir su apellido, esa chica a pesar que no la conocía en persona sí que le agradaba.

Ahora que lo pienso no me lo dijo, tampoco es como si fuera necesario no tenía planeado verla otra vez.

-No me lo dijo, solo eso sé.

Isshin en ese momento miro a Masaki y esta asintió, vaya asique sin que tuviera que intervenir se conocieron. Jajajaja comete esa Byakuya el destino es algo que no puedes manipular o quebrantar aunque te empeñes. Solo con este gesto el moreno se vio MUY feliz según el peli-naranja y ahora esos dos que se traen.

-Por cierto Ichigo debes llevar a Yuzo a la academia de danza para que se inscriba y luego a Karin a su partido.- le informo su padre.

-Ehee y porque yo?

-Porque eres el único desocupado.

-Tenía planes sabes.

-Nada que no puedas dejar para otra ocasión.- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-Hasta luego mis bellas damas y estúpido hijo.

-Oni-san si tienes planes podemos ir solas no te preocupes.

-No es molestia tranquila.- no podía decirle no a sus hermanas eran su debilidad al igual que su amada madre.

La mayor de las mujeres aprovecho la distracción de sus hijos para mandar mensajes con disimulo. Después de un rato por fin recibía la respuesta que necesitaba, ahora seguía convencer a su testarudo hijo que en su caso era relativamente fácil. ("Muaajaajaja el poder de una madre").

-En serio te tomaras el año sabático sé que acabaste un ciclo de estudios pero entre más temprano vayas a la universidad más rápido saldrás.

-Ya me matriculaste verdad?.- dijo aburrido no necesitaba respuesta su madre solía hacer cosas como esas.

-Bueno yo esto. Sí, sé que en el fondo es lo que querías recuerda "sabia es mamá".

-Que se le va hacer.- no podría enojarse con ella.- Iré a cambiarme. Para acompañar a las chicas- salió en dirección a su alcoba.

-Mamá que tramas?.

-Ya lo veras Karin-chan.- estaba alegre.

-Sera vergonzoso para Ichi-nii.

-Claro que lo será.

-Me puedo sumar.

-Claro que SI entre más secuaces mejor.

("Pobre Oni-san") pensaba Yuzo con pesar parecía que el hobby favorito de su familia era sacar de quicio y molestar a su hermano mayor no negaba que se divertía con ello pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera bien (ella aún no se unía del todo al lado oscuro de la fuerza).

-Por cierto Yuzo no le vayas a decir nada a Ichi-nii. Vale.

La chica solo asintió y llevando una mano a sus labios hiso el clásico gesto de sellar sus labios como si fuera una cremallera.

 **En el cuarto de Ichigo.**

Ya se había dado un refrescante baño y vaya que lo necesitaba esa mañana estuvo más agitada de lo normal y todo por la culpa de la MUGROSA curita que aun llevaba puesta.

-Si algo tan insignificante como esto me ha traído tantos problemas no me imagino que pasaría si siguiera tratando a esa chiquilla.- y así sin más comenzó a retirarla de su piel dejando al descubierto una apenas visible línea blanca.

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico no la deposito en la basura alegando que era una "señal de guerra" por lo que la deposito en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama.

La verdad si tenía ganas de tomarse su "Año Sabático" como cualquier chico normal JODER tenía ganas de viajar alrededor del mundo antes de someterse a otro ciclo escolar, quería visitar Italia más específico el Coliseo Romano, ir a las playas de Bahamas, Dubái, etcétera etcétera pero ya lo hecho hecho esta. Se dejó caer en la cama ("presiento que este año será ajetreado").

Ring…. Ring…. Ring

-Dime

-Ichigo cuanta felicidad desbordas.- se burló la otra persona detrás del teléfono.

-Shinji no estoy para juegos que quieres.

-Como que, que quiero? Olvidaste que teníamos practica hoy.- no lo había olvidado, pero sabía que cuando le dijera que no podía ir hoy no le agradaría.

-En realidad no voy a poder hoy tengo compromisos familiares.- se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Se te está volviendo costumbre eso, hace dos semanas que no vienes a una práctica dime aun contamos contigo?.

-Sí, solo que he estado ocupado prometo que a la próxima si asistiré.

-Eso espero.- y corto la llamada.

Tres toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se sentía un poco culpable en realidad estaba quedándole mal muy seguido a su amigo.

-Ichi-nii ya estamos listas.

El oji-miel consultó el reloj de su celular ("ya son las 11:15am el tiempo pasa muy rápido").

-Ya voy.- tomo una chaqueta café y se la puso sobre su camiseta negra de los Rolling Stones, abrió la puerta viendo a su hermana pelinegra.

-Por cierto me debes una por lo de enante.- comento como si nada y comenzó a caminar.

("Ya sabía yo que su intervención a mi favor no había sido un acto de caridad") le sorprendía lo extorsionista que podía llegar a ser su pequeña hermana de seguro sería una buena abogada. Llegaron a la puerta y abordaron el automóvil en dirección a la Academia Sakura siendo plenamente ignorante de los acontecimientos que ahí se iban a dar.

 **Notas aclarativas:** Primero que todo FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO /2016.

Segundo no sé si ha quedado claro pero este capítulo es antes de lo que sucedió en la Academia, lamento si no se entiende, pero creí que debía una explicación del porqué Karin sabia de la curita. Bueno como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Bye Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia, nos leemos muaxx.

 **Aclaraciones/aclarativas** : por los que leen mi humilde historia lamento no haber publicado antes tenía la idea de hacerlo todos los días ("que ingenua") pero lo bueno es que ya volví con un nuevo cap. Espero que sea de su agrado.

También e de aclarar que lo que está (….oOo….) es un cambio de escena, lo vi en un fanfic y me gustó mucho espero que no se moleste. Los Flash back bueno están escritos "así" supongo que no hay enredo en eso y si hay errorcillos ortográficos culpen a mi primaria no a mí. Jejejeje ok no si es culpa mía y lamento si ven una o dos por ahí sé que es odioso leer cuando hay muchas faltas ortográficas.

Capítulo 4: Sick

 **Flash Back**

Lugar: Aeropuerto Internacional de Karakura/ Hora 4:21pm

El Aeropuerto estaba repleto de personas que iban y venían ajetreados ya sea por el largo viaje realizado o por sus trabajos que le exigían el salir del país constantemente. Aunque nosotros nos centraremos en una familia en específico para ser exactos en tres pelinegros que justamente acababan de llegar al concurrido lugar. De una lujosa Hommer limosina negra bajaba un hombre fornido con el look de un agente de la famosa película "Men in black" que haría sentir orgullo al "Agente K" en cuestión el susodicho se dirigía a la puerta trasera para abrirla, las personas que estaban cerca del lugar se detenían para ver dicho espectáculo pero estas al visualizar bien a la persona que bajaba del vehículo se dispersaron y volvieron a sus asuntos, dado a que no podía ser otro que el magnate Byakuya Kuchiki por lo que se sentían un tanto intimidados por el aura que rodeaba al moreno era mejor no hacer contacto visual.

("Plebeyos") pensó el líder de los Kuchiki que vestía un lujoso conjunto en una tonalidad grisácea; el moreno extendió su brazo derecho al interior de la limosina para que majara una preciosa mujer peli-negra que utilizaba un vestido liso de color rosado pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, detrás de ella salía la más joven de la familia ayudada por el guardaespaldas que abrió la puerta a su padre.

-Gracias, Iba-san.- dijo al bajar del automóvil ella llevaba puesto una falda de mezclillas blanca hasta la mitad de los muslos, una blusa bige y un chaleco por encima del mismo en color blanco hueso.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, Kuchiki-sama.

-Mhoo que es Rukia, RU-KIA.- hiso un puchero al igual que su madre odiaba los honoríficos ostentosos.

-Gommenasai, Rukia-sama.- sabía que no le agradaba pero aquí entre nos le gustaba molestarla, sus pucheros eran lindos.

-Tch, que obstinado eres Iba-san.- le dijo por lo bajo otorgándole una sonrisa.

-Rukia no te atrases.- y hay estaba su padre.

Caminaron hasta llegar al área privada de los "KUCHIKI'S", en donde ya eran esperados por el personal y el mismo capitán. Byakuya le daba unas instrucciones a una de las azafatas pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién sería el piloto casito le da un paro cardiaco.

-Que haces tú aquí, pedí específicamente a Ukitake-taicho.- no le agradaba aquel hombre, debía ser honesto NO le agradaba aquella FAMILIA.

-Pues mi Taicho cayó enfermo y yo soy el segundo a cargo.- en cambio a él no le desagradaba el pelinegro, más bien le gustaba exasperarlo.- Hola pequeña Kuchiki.- le despeinaba el cabello a la hija de la familia.

-Kaien-dono.- estaba un poco avergonzada y trataba de quitar la mano del pelinegro.

("Porque demonios debía de usar el DONO su pequeña hija, ni con él utilizaba aquel honorifico") y para colmo soy mucho más guapo y genial que ese Shiba, se lamentaba el Kuchiki mayor ya que sentía un poco de envidia porque desde siempre Rukia lo ha preferido a "ÉL", cuando ella era bebe solo bastaba la presencia de aquel chiquillo para que parara de llorar y pusiese la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida JODER pero que le ve?.

-Kain-san tiempo sin verte.- y hasta su mujer lo tenía en muy alta estima.

-Llamare a otro piloto, con permiso.- nunca viajaría con esa alimaña.

-Etoo creo que eso será imposible.- comento llevando su mano a la nuca y masajeándola a la vez ("Sera que todos en esa familia hacían ese gesto") pensó asqueado Byakuya.

-De que hablas Shiba?.- y ahora que se trae.

-De que los mejores pilotos están en viajes de negocios al igual que usted unos para mi familia y otros para los cabecillas de los Shihōin, Ōmaeda, Kasumiōji y los Kurosaki's, a no ser que usted prefiera usar los servicios de una agencia menor. Solo quedo yo.- le mostro sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa, ("Vaya que me gusta molestar al Noblecillo").

("Kaien-dono también conoce a los Kurosaki. Ya sé a quién preguntarle sobre ellos"), Rukia estaba segura que su mamá le contaría de ellos tarde o temprano, pero también estaba segura que ocultaría las cosas de mayor relevancia a petición de su padre y hay entraría Kaien-dono para contar lo que no debe ser contado.

-Y porque no fuiste el piloto para tu familia?.- "nunca digas nunca", prefiero viajar con este salvaje que pedir los servicios de agencias sin prestigio.

-Bueno, es que ya Ukitake-taicho me había pedido llevarlo Kuchiki.- una mentirita piadosa después de todo al parecer ya el pelinegro había aceptado el viajar con él, aunque la verdad del asunto es que ni su familia quería tenerlo como piloto ("Pero hay un Kami-sama").

("Ni una muestra de respeto como siempre") le dio la espalda al joven Shiba.- En 10min salimos ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.- con todo el porte característico de su familia se dirigía a donde estaba su esposa.

("Eso es algo que debería decir el piloto en todo caso, bueno mejor es no hacer enojar al Kuchiki") y Kaien se encamino para preparar el Jet privado.

-Hisana cuídate y no olvides tomar tus medicamentos, te estaré llamando así que mantén tu teléfono contigo en toda ocasión.- le dio un beso en los labios como despedida.

-Hai, Byakuya-sama.- estaba muy roja, besar a ese hombre era como la "Ambrosía de los Dioses".

-Rukia acompáñame.- Ella asintió y lo acompaño unos metros más apartados de la ubicación de Hisana.

-Rukia cuida de tu madre y no la dejes sola por mucho tiempo ya arregle el horario de tus clases.- eso era de esperarse.- Y una cosa más te prohíbo volver a ver al Kurosaki.- pero eso, si no se lo esperaba ("Que tenía en contra de ellos") pensó la petit.

-Si Otōsan.- no le llevaría la contraria a su padre.

-Por cierto Renji estará de regreso muy pronto.- le dio un paterno beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia el jet.

-Buen viaje y hasta pronto, Otōsan.

 **Fin del "Flash Back"**

("Ya de eso, tres días") pensó algo desanimada Rukia debido a que no ha pasado nada de relevancia y se sentía un tanto aburrida. ("Y el Idiota de Renji aún no hacia acto de aparición y me debe mi obsequio").

 **Cof Cof Cof**

Aunque ahora con su padre afuera podía salir a donde quisiera sin una sequita de guardaespaldas detrás de ella, aunque obviamente incluyendo a su madre que desde siempre ha sido una más en su círculo de amigas por lo que no era extraño que saliera con ellas.

 **Cof Cof Cof**

Después de ese día en la Academia no había vuelto a ver a la fresita solo en ocasiones veía a su hermanita peli-castaña pero él no la venia a buscar ("Supongo que es mejor así no es como si quisiera verlo").

-Ru.. Ruki… a no, no me siento bie…

Y por suerte su madre no se ha sentido mal en todo este tiempo solo se cansa en ocasiones pero nada que una siestecita no pueda remediar, al parecer ya se está recuperando ("Eso me alegr…

 **Plash**

Se escuchó un golpe en la mesa cosa que la saco de sus cavilaciones y lo que vio la dejo en un SHOCK momentáneo ya que no era tiempo para paralizarse si no actuaba rápido, sino lo hacia su madre, su madre Moriría.

-MAMÁ.- se escuchó gritando y de inmediato llegaron los sirvientes de la casa para ver que ocurría, ellos al igual que la morena se habían quedado en shock.

-No se queden mirando, llévenla a mi auto, de INMEDIATO.- debía espabilarlos necesitaba ayuda para cargar a su madre.

-Señorita no sería mejor llevarla en el auto familiar.- comento uno de los empleados.

-De eso nada, en mi auto llegaremos más rápido.- ("No hay tiempo que perder") tomo sus llaves y se encamino a la puerta seguida del joven que llevaba en brazos a su madre que se encontraba desmayada, abordaron el auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el Hospital que frecuentaban Ishida Hospital´s.

…oOo…

-Mamá, no es nada.- porque tenía que ser tan sobreprotectora.

-Porque tienes que ser tan imprudente?.- siempre se metía en problemas.

-Que no escuchaste lo que te decían y como te atacaron?.- ahora estaba enojado.

-Claro que lo escuche Cariño.- que no era sorda.

-Y entonces pretendías que me quedara sin hacer nada.- acaso no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si alguien le faltaba el respeto o atacaba a su madre este respondería violentamente.- Lo siento pero es algo que no puedo hacer.

-Cariño lo sé, pero no vistes que eran cinco y que dos de ellos llevaban manopla. Solo teníamos que llamar a los policías del supermercado.- estaba preocupada que su bebe tuviera una costilla rota o algo.

-Mamá lo hecho, hecho esta además ya no volverán a molestar a mujeres el resto de su vida.

Y vaya que tenía razón el peli-naranja porque los golpeo tanto que no hablarían en un mes y ni hablar de los daños psicológicos de los chicos que se atrevieron a molestar a su madre.

-Eres igual que tu padre.- rio cálidamente.- Pero debemos de ir a revisarte porque si bien ganaste en la pelea ellos lograron herirte.- puso cara de preocupación.

-Mamá ya te dije que no es necesario.- comenzó a tocarse las costillas ya que ahí lo habían golpeado, para corroborarle que estaba bien, pero no conto que en efecto si estaba "Algo" herido, debido a que cuando poso su mano en una de sus costilla esta le dolió a mares ("JODER") pensó porque no pudo disimular su cara de dolor.- No es nada.- quiso excusarse.

-No se hable más, te llevare al hospital.- y así puso en marcha el vehículo en dirección al Hospital.

Al llegar al centro médico un carro estacionado llamo su atención porque conocía al dueño o mejor dicho a la dueña de esa belleza de auto ("Pero que hacia la enana en el Hospital").

-Cariño, ya nos esperan.- su madre le hablo llamando al ascensor que estaba en los estacionamientos del Hospital.

-Si ya voy.- le dio una última mirada al Mustang.

Al llegar a recepción en efecto les informaron que los estaban esperando en el consultorio del Doctor y dueño del Hospital su madre toco dos veces la puerta hasta que le dieron autorización para entrar.

-Pase.- comento la voz en el interior del consultorio.

("Me parece conocida esa voz") el naranjito trataba de recordar a quien le pertenecía, porque en definitiva la había escuchado antes.

-Buenas tarde, Masaki-san y Kurosaki.

("Pero que "Mierda" hacia Uryu ahí") con razón se le hacía conocida la voz, pero según tenía entendido iba hacer su PADRE, "Ryūken Ishida" el que lo atendiera no el princeso haciendo papeles de doctorcito.

-Buenos tarde, Uryu-Kun tu nos atenderás?.

-En efecto Masaki-san, mi padre está ocupado con un paciente en estos momentos espero su entendimiento.

-Tú ni eres Doctor, no dejare que me atienda ESTE.- lo señalo y cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Así que eres tú al que atenderé, bueno no es que me sorprenda mucho.- se acomodó los anteojos.- Y sobre de que no soy Doctor es cierto aun no tengo el titulo pero si el conocimiento.

-Aun así no dejare que me antien..- no lo dejo continuar.

-Y Masaki-san que le paso esta vez a Kurosaki?.- ignorando las quejas de la fresita se dirigió a su madre.

-Bueno veras es que fue golpeado repetitivas veces con unas manoplas y me temo que le hayan roto una costilla.

-Que no escuchan que no dejare que…

-Oho ya veo, la mejor opción es tomar unas radiografías para despejarnos de dudas.- otra vez Uryu lo interrumpió.

-Pff.- se resignó, si no puedes contra ellos úneteles.

El moreno se dirigió a la puerta una vez abierta vio pasar a una chica pelinegra, alta.-Nemú-san podrías llevar a Kurosaki a radiografía onegai.

-Hai, Ishida-kun. Sígame por favor Kurosaki.

El aludido siguió a la chica hasta perderse en el pasillo por lo que Uryu entro de nueva cuenta al consultorio.

-Y bien como sucedió Masaki-san.

-Bueno veras.

 **Relato de Masaki-san**

Ichigo y yo estábamos en el supermercado, ya sabes que me gusta comprar los alimentos a mí misma y como Isshin está de viaje, Yuzo en sus clases y a Karin no le gusta ir de compras; Ichi se ofreció para hacerme compañía y ayudarme a cargar las bolsas.

Todo estaba bien pero de un momento a otro me sentí observada por lo que gire a ver quién estaba por el pasillo de los cereales y vi a dos chicos viéndome sin parpadear, en realidad me preocupe un poco hasta que Ichigo llego con lo que le encargue y cuando volví a girar ya no estaba ninguno de los chico el resto de las compras paso con normalidad asique pensé que se habían ido.

Yo salí primero para buscar el automóvil que estaba un poco lejos de la entrada del local ya que llevábamos muchas bolsas y serian mínimo dos viajes para poder llevarlas todas, llegue al carro y me disponía a abrir la puerta cuando me percate que alguien estaba detrás de mí por inercia me gire y me sorprendí al ver que eran los mismos chicos de antes pero esta vez habían tres más con ellos.

-Bueno Bombón si te quedas quietecita y nos das lo que queremos no saldrás herida.- comento un rubio con una manopla en su mano.

-Y que es lo que quieren?.- no estaba asustada yo se defenderme después de todo.

-Obviamente tu dinero primor a no ser que nos quieras dar otra cosa?.- me miro de arriba abajo y paso su lengua por sus labios.

Los dos chicos del supermercado me agarraron sorpresivamente por los brazos y pusieron una de sus manos en mi baca para que no gritara, yo me movía con desesperación para zafarme de ellos, un tercer chico se acercaba para quitarme las llaves del vehículo cuando Ichigo apareció.

-Más les vale soltar a mi madre, ahora.

-Y sino que?.- dijo el rubio anterior.

-Los golpeare hasta que sus caras queden irreconocible.- comento calmado Ichi.

-Jajajajajaajajaja.- rieron los cinco al unísono.- Si que más Mocos…- un golpe directo a su cara lo tiro al suelo y rompió su nariz.

Así fue como se formó la disputa a pesar de la velocidad y agilidad de Ichigo pudieron acertarles uno que otro golpe, pero aun así el vencedor fue mi hijo. Le pregunte como se percató que era atacada y el me comento que me había demorado mucho por lo que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba cuando a los lejos visualizo a los tipos y así fue como llego al rescate.

 **Fin del Masaki-relato**

-Así que eso fue lo que paso, por suerte Kurosaki iba con usted.

-Sí, aunque por mis descuidos salió herido.

Toc… Toc…

-Ishida-Kun les traigo las radiografías.

-Pasa Nemú-san.

Los jóvenes ingresaron al cuarto, Ichigo se sentó a un lado de su madre y Nemú cuando entrego el sobre con las radiografías de las costillas del peli-naranja se retiró en silencio cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Uryu comenzó a revisarlas al parecer solo había una fractura en la cuarta costilla del lado izquierdo con un poco de medicina el dolor menguaría y sanaría por completo no era nada grave.

-Vaya suerte Kurosaki un poco más y te la rompen.- les informo.

-Qué alivio.- su madre soltó el aire que hasta ahora se percataba que retenía.

-Te dije que no era nada grave.

-Te recetare unas pastas y unas pastillas si continúas experimentando dolor.

-Pero tú no puedes firmar una receta no tienes licencia.- comento para cabrear al pelinegro

-Te recuerdo que este es el Hospital de MI familia, puedo hacerla sin preocupaciones.- aun no sabía cómo es que era amigo de ese.- Pero si te preocupa tanto puedo buscar a Ryūken.

-No hace falta, no queremos molestar a tu padre cuando está ocupado.- a ella le divertía la infantil discusión, pero no le parecía correcto que molestaran a Ryūken-san por algo que podía hacer Uryu-kun.

-Masaki-san aún no se como usted puede ser madre de ese animal.- señalo al fresita.- Bueno ya que no tengo más pacientes les conseguiré los medicamentos sígame por favor.- se dispuso a salir del consultorio seguido de cerca por madre e hijo.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de responderle como se merecía, pero no le faltaría el respeto a su madre por lo que se cayó y lo siguió de mala gana. Llegaron a la farmacia como era costumbre en un hospital no se escuchaba ruido hasta que percibió un pequeño sollozo al igual que una débil y temblorosa voz, a pesar del cambio de tono podía distinguirla donde fuera era de Rukia pero porque lloraba la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontró en la sala de estar sola hablando por teléfono con la mirada gacha y la mano izquierda en su cara. Se acercó un poco para poder escuchar mejor.

-Yo, Mamá.- sollozo.- Rangiku-san no despierta.- más lágrimas.

Nunca le gusto ver a una mujer llorar lo sabía muy bien por eso sus hermanas y madre se aprovechaban de él y Rukia no sería la excepción quería ir a decirle que todo estará bien que su Mamá deportaría pero como hacerlo no eran amigos o algo así ("MALDITA SEA, no llores Rukia") sentía un dolor y no era precisamente el de su costilla.

-Cariño debemos irnos ya tengo los medicamentos y tus hermanas ya debieron haber llegado.

-Si madre.- se marchó pero antes de tomar el ascensor miro en dirección de la pelinegra. Vio cómo se levantaba y dirigía hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente que era abierta y daba paso a un hombre alto de cabello albino ("El padre de Uryu") el Doctor le decía algo que la hiso sonreír y entrar casi corriendo al cuarto, al parecer eran buenas noticias ("Me alegro enana").

….oOo….

Corto la llamada, su amiga Rangiku la llamo para saber el motivo de su falta en la academia tenía pensado no contarle nada pero no podía controlar su voz por lo que su amiga se percató de que algo no andaba bien y no le quedó más remedio que contarle lo ocurrido en el desayuno con su madre. Porque ahora si todo andaba bien o eso era lo que quería creer no quería volver a esos años en donde su madre se la pasaba confinada en un Hospital. Noto que la puerta se empezaba abrir por lo que se levantó al instante.

-Ishida-san como.- se le quebró la voz.- ¿Cómo está mi madre?.

-Estable por ahora, acaba de despertar pero debemos mantenerla en observación.- la miro a los ojos y noto que estaban hinchados ("Parece que ha estado llorando").- Puedes pasar a verla.

-Gracias.- entro lo más rápido posible.

La encontró sentada en la cama con la mirada puesta en el ocaso. ("Oho vaya ya oscureció, debí asustar mucho a Rukia") odiaba preocupar a su pequeña hija, noto que la puerta se abría y vio a su pequeña mirándola con toda la angustia que podían existir en sus lindos ojos aunque estos estaban opacos e hinchados pos sus lágrimas.

-Lamento mucho preocuparte Rukia.

-MAMÁ.- corrió para abrasarla y no pudo mostrarse fuerte comenzó a sollozar de nueva cuenta.- No te permito irte aun. Mamá.

-Nadie ira a ningún lado, Cariño.- le sobaba la cabeza para consolarla.- Le has contado a Byakuya-sama?.- sabía que si su esposo se enteraba de esto dejaría lo que estuviera haciendo y ella sabía que si hacia eso las represalias para la empresa familiar serian muchas y no quería eso.

Rukia subió su cabeza para mirar a su madre.- No lo he hecho.- ella estaba al pendiente de lo importante de las negociaciones.

-Podría ser un secreto entre las dos?.- sabía que lo que pedía era un imposible pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Pero si Otōsan se entera que le ocultamos algo así nos reprenderá severamente. Además Ishida-san pudo habérselo contado ya.

-No Rukia, Ryūken-san es un profesional él no le contaría a Byakuya-sama sin mi consentimiento y además olvidas al Embajador de algas de colección que rompimos cuando tenías 9 años.- la más joven asintió.- Byakuya-sama aún cree que fue Kaien-san.- ambas rieron por ese hecho.

-Solo con una condición.

-Ok, dime.

-No me vuelvas a dar tremendo susto, Mamá promételo.- la volvió a abrazar.

-De acuerdo.- ("Lamento no poder prometerlo, Rukia") abrazo a su niña hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al rato llegaron sus amigas pero la encontraron dormida, Hisana les pidió de favor que le trajeran algo de comer a ambas, ya que estaba segura de que su hija no había comido nada.

-Y dime que impulso ese acto de caridad de tu parte.- afuera de la habitación de la Kuchiki se encontraban padre e hijo.

-No sé de qué hablas Uryu.

-Permitiste que un pariente y hasta las amigas de esta entrara en la habitación de un paciente en cuidados intensivo eso no es de tu estilo Ryūken.

No tenía por qué responderle a su hijo pero no quería que se hiciera una idea errónea.- Ella ya no esta tan grave, si me disculpas yo si tengo trabajo que hacer.- y se marchó.

El pelinegro solo vio como su padre se alejaba. ("Es tan malo mintiendo como Kurosaki") se acomodó los anteojos y se dirigió a su destino, abrió la puerta y saludo.

-Hola Hisana-san.

-Uryu-kun que sorpresa verte.- se encontraba sola con su hija ya que Momo y Rangiku se fueron cuando le entregaron la comida que les pidió.

-Si bueno es que estaba por el Hospital cuando me entere que le dio un episodio. ¿Cómo está?.- el conocía a Hisana desde pequeño por lo que se alarmo cuando se enteró que estaba ahí.

-Ya mucho mejor gracias.- le sonrió y luego miro a su hija.- Uryu-kun, me harías un favor?.- giro para ver al moreno.

-Hai, en que puedo ayudarla.

-Podrías llevar a Rukia a la casa, sé que si la despierto no querrá irse por lo que te pido que la lleves ahora que está dormida tiene el sueño pesado cuando está cansada asique no te preocupes.

-Claro Hisana-san.- no se había percatado que la oji-violeta estaba en el regazo de la mujer mayor hasta que la menciono.

-No te preocupes por los empleados les llamare para que te ayuden si es necesario.

El pelinegro se acercó a la cama y tomo a la joven en brazos antes de salir se despidió de Hisana.- Cuídese por favor Hisana-san.

-Gracias Uryu-kun.- ella también estaba cansada pero no podía dormir sabiendo que su hija estaba incomoda.

Bajo hasta los estacionamientos y puso con cuidado a la morena en el puesto de copiloto de su Audi ("Sigues tan liviana como recuerdo") pensó viendo las marcas debajo de sus ojos ("Estuviste llorando") no quería admitir lo mucho que le lastimaba saber eso, condujo como por media hora lo más cuidadoso posible sabia del temperamento de Rukia asique era mejor prevenir. Al llegar ya lo esperaban los empleados de los Kuchiki un joven se acercó con la intención de quitarle a la pelinegra de sus brazos.

-No te preocupes puedo solo.- y paso del chico subiendo a la recamara de la Kuchiki menor la deposito en su cama y estaba a punto de irse cuando.

-Mamá no, no me dejes onegai.- el joven se acercó y poso sus labios en la frente de la chica al mismo tiempo que con una mano acariciaba su melena negra.

-Me preocupas más tu Kia-chan.- comento con una mirada triste para después salir de aquella habitación que conocía muy bien.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape I

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia.

 **Aclaraciones/aclarativas** : ohooo que puedo aclarar... creo que nada así que lean Criaturitas de la creación.

Capítulo 5: Escape I

Ya había concluido la clase y sus compañeras tanto como sus amigas salieron para ducharse y cambiarse, ni su Sensei estaba en el salón por lo que se encontraba absolutamente sola, sabía que Momo y Rangiku la esperarían estaba consciente de ello; pero no podía salir sin antes desahogarse, escapar aunque sea por un momento, por un segundo… de sus responsabilidades, preocupaciones, de sus miedos y la única forma que conocía para hacerlo era la danza. Aprovechando el que nadie se encontraba cerca encendió la grabadora que se encontraba en una esquina del aula y ubicándose en el centro del salón con las primeras notas del piano que brindaba esa hermosa canción comenzó una rutina inspirada en lo que sentía en esos momentos:

The Cinematic Orchestra:

To Build A Home

There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where i feel at home..

Sentía **SOLEDAD:** Llevando una mano hacia donde estaba su moño sujetándole el cabello se lo fue desplazando poco a poco a ritmo de las melodías una vez suelto recorrió su cuerpo con ambas manos de una forma sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar, con parsimonia, reconociéndose, con la clase que la caracterizaba hasta llegar a las caderas en donde se detuvo y giro sobre su eje.

 **Solo de piano**

Al sonar las primeras notas del piano empezó una marcha sobre las puntillas de los pies llegando al extremo del aula en donde paro y giro alzando la pierna izquierda a la altura de su cabeza en una especie de "Split lateral", aun sostenía el moño por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante con la mano derecha en su vientre y la izquierda deslizando el moño por el suelo soltándolo con lentitud, puso sus manos en los tobillos y fue subiendo moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro con pasión, tranquilidad hasta que poso ambas en su pecho.

And I built a home  
For you  
For me...

Until it disappeared  
From me  
From you  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

Sentía **IMPOTENCIA:** estiro ambas manos que se encontraban en su pecho como si quisiera alcanzar algo que la dejaba atrás y avanzo hacia delante dando giros, saltos hasta llegar al centro nuevamente en donde dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su corta melena rosase la madera pulida, luego puso ambas manos en el suelo e hiso una voltereta quedando de nueva cuenta en pie.

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree that's old as me  
Branches were sewn by the color of green  
Ground had arose and passed it's knees

Sentia **IRA:** levantando su pierna izquierda la flexiono e inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante estirando su mano derecha luego la puso en su cabello, dejo su pierna izquierda de nuevo en el piso, girando con ella y levantando levemente la derecha. Puso su mano izquierda en el pecho para comenzar un vaivén con su cuerpo dando la impresión que fueran olas, quitando su mano de la cabeza la coloco en el piso inclinándose hacia atrás para hacer un giro cayendo de rodillas con lentitud.

By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me..

Sentía **MIEDO:** estando de rodillas se dejó caer de sentón al suelo solo para poder estirar la pierna derecha recorriéndola con las manos flexionándola, comenzó a ponerse de pie pero con la cabeza gacha de esa forma se levantó totalmente dio tres pasos hacia adelante y realizo un Split cuando salto de improviso cayendo en la punta del pie derecho levantando a la altura de su cabeza la izquierda para girar e inclinarse hacia adelante para comenzar a levantarse con movimientos gráciles de derecha a izquierda estirando y flexionando los brazos en la dirección que se movía.

 **Solo de piano**

Realizo la misma rutina que en el solo anterior empezando una marcha sobre las puntillas de los pies llegando al extremo del aula en donde paro y giro alzando la pierna izquierda a la altura de su cabeza en una especie de "Split lateral", se inclinó con la mano derecha en su vientre y la izquierda la coloco por el suelo moviéndola lentamente, puso sus manos en los tobillos y fue subiendo moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro con pasión, tranquilidad hasta que poso ambas en su pecho.

And I built a home  
For you  
For me

Until it disappeared  
From me  
From you  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

Con las ultimas tonadas se inclinó hacia atrás dejando otra vez que su cabello hiciera contacto con el suelo frio en una especie de puente arqueando la espalda y esta vez también sus manos hicieron leve contacto con la madera, se incorporó cuando dejó de sonar el piano estaba levemente agitada pero se "Sentía en **PAZ** ".

Estaba aún en su mundo cuando escucho aplausos a sus espalada se giró en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con cuatro chicas, dos de ellas limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo ("Eran eso lagrimas?. Pero que carajos").

Clap.. Clap.. Clap.. (Aplausos).

-Esplendido mi "Copito Prodigio" no podía esperar menos de ti.- ("Sobrina definitivamente serás mi mejor remplazo ya que por desgracia no puedo concebir un heredero") estaba muy orgullosa de la morena.

-Shirayuki-sensei no sabía que estaba…

-KIA-CHA eso fue realmente hermoso.- corrió para abrazar a Rukia.

-Sí, sí pero no me asfixies y porque llora Momo?.- en efecto la castaña aun sollozaba.

-Pues porque crees que es.- la miro pero al ver que no entendía prosiguió.- Tontita ella y Yuzo les conmovió mucho tu baile.

-Ohoo.- son muy sensibles estas chicas.- Hola Yuzo que haces por aquí un sábado.- mejor era cambiar el tema.

-Bueno yo.- se terminó de limpiar la cara.- Estaba en unas clases extras para mejorar y ser tan buena como tú Rukia-chan eres asombrosa.

-N..noo es para tanto.- tantas adulaciones le incomodaban un poco.- Ya es tarde deberíamos irnos, hasta el lunes Shirayuki-sensei.- se encamino a la salida.- Cuídate y esfuérzate mucho Yuzo.

-Bueno Yuzo en que nos quedamos.- y se adentró al aula ya que era su destino original pero al percatarse que la oji-violeta estaba ahí prefirieron observar.

-Hai, hasta pronto Rukia-chan.- le dio alcance a la albina.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a la puerta para marcharse a la casa de la pequeña Kuchiki en el carro de Matsumoto era sábado por lo que harían una piyamada o eso era lo que creía, llegaron y se encaminaron a la sala de estar donde las esperaban Hisana y Haki-san.

-Chicas bienvenidas.- las saludaba Hisana muy alegre ya se había recuperado de su anterior quebranto de salud.

-Traeré algo de comer deben estar hambrientas.- Haki se dirigía a la cocina donde previamente había hecho algunos bocadillos.

-Haki-san no olvide el SAAAAKEEEEEE.

-CLARO QUE NOOO.- gritaron a la vez Rukia, Momo y Haki.

-Mohoo que aguafiestas.- se lamentaba la rubia.- Y hablando de fiesta Hisana-san si vamos?.

-Claro Rangiku-chan, están en la habitación de Kia.

-De que hablan? A dónde van?.- Rukia estaba confundida.

-Querrás decir a donde vamos.- y de nueva cuenta se percibía la mirada de confusión en la morena.- Kia-chan hoy andas lenta. Tu mamá y yo hemos decidido que necesitas despejar un poco la mente por lo que hoy IREMOS DE PACHANGA.- comentaba muuuy animada ("Ohoo si beberé mi peso en licor").

-No pienso ir a ningún lado y mucho menos mi Madre.- se fue acomodar en el sofá más grande.

-No yo no voy.- ("Convencer a Rukia será algo difícil").- Cariño pienso que sería una buena idea, eres joven diviértete además Byakuya-sama no está.- le guiño un ojo.- No te preocupes por mí, Haki-san me cuidara.- miro a la señora mayor que acababa de llegar con una bandeja de comida.- Verdad Haki-san?.

-Claro que si mi señora, no te preocupes Kia-san.

Dos hora (muchas negociaciones de conejos, permisos de salidas nocturnas y entradas full VIP con pases tras bambalinas para el concierto de Baby Metal) después las jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de la más pequeña del grupo alistándose para su salida denominada "Despejando mentes de pelinegras amargadas".

-Definitivamente Hisana-san tiene buen gusto.- decía momo que ya llevaba puesto lo que le había comprado la mamá de su amiga para la ocasión.

-Sí, justamente lo que le pedí, Kia-chan tu tranquila yo nerviosa, esta noche la pasaras muy bien ya verás.- mencionaba mientras comía su ultimo "Caqui Seco".- Los Caquis de Haki-san son los mejores.

-Aja como digas.- dijo por decir en realidad no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su madre para salir a "Divertirse".

Si bien era cierto que iba más de una semana del episodio de su Madre y que además Ishida-san le había confirmado que no tenia de que preocuparse, aun sentía que era muy pronto temía que al volver su madre estuviera recluida en el Hospital, pero también era cierto que necesitaba despejar su mente sino acabaría loca ("AHAAAA que complicado es todo") pero ya no podía retractarse se lo prometió a su Mamá ("Decidido me divertiré").

…oOo…

Día: Sábado/ Hora 8:15. Lugar: DESCONOSIDO

Comenzaban a llegar las personas adictas a la adrenalina que les otorgaba "THE GOTEI 13 FIGHT", llevaban desde cartelones de apoyo a su peleador favorito, hasta réplicas exactas de las máscaras utilizadas por algunos de los peleadores más famosos del lugar, al igual que los "Fans" los protagonistas de dicho espectáculo hacían acto de presencia en los camerinos.

-Y que dices Shinigami hoy si pelearas conmigo.- un hombre con el tamaño de un edificio y cabello largo oscuro miraba al peli-naranja con sorna.

-Paso, con una vasta.- ni loco volvería a pelear contra Kempachi ("He tenido ideas estúpidas pero esa se llevó el premio") se lamentaba el pobre chico.

-Shee no seas Marica. Prometo que no será a muerte.- era su mejor oferta.

-Deja al muchacho Zaraki ya tú tienes oponente o me equivoco Bazz-B.- el aludido lo ignoro y se fue al hexágono ya que le tocaba el primer combate.- Tan comunicativo como siempre.

-Tch.. No te sientas a salvo cuando acabe con ese debilucho vendré por ti.- su risa de maniaco espantaba a muchos peleadores que se encontraban por los alrededores y así sin más se marchó.

-Es extraño verte por aquí antes de que acabe el evento Kyoraku-san.- ("Pero gracia a eso me saque a Kempachi de encima").

-Una vez al año no hace daño y con quién pelearas?.

-No he decidido aún, creo que con Shin..- se calló casi mete la pata ("Estuve apunto de decir el verdadero nombre de Hirako, que Idiota")

-Eso es obvio peleara conmigo, tenemos asuntos que resolver.- comentaba un peli-celeste entrando a los camerinos.

-No sé de qué hablas Pantera no tenemos nada que resolver.

-Yo creo que sí, aun no decidimos quien se queda con el "Melocotón".- Ichigo que hasta el momento le daba la espalda se giró para encararlo.

-No vengas con idioteces.- Ni que fuese a pelear por "Eso".

-Una de dos o me estas dejando el camino libre o simplemente tienes miedo de perder contra mi otra vez.- rio sádico y es que en efecto el naranjito había perdido en su último encuentro así que el marcador estaba Grimmi 2- Ichi 1.

-UHUUUUUUUU.- se comenzó a escuchar.

-Te recuerdo que solo ganaste porque estaba borracho y con una pierna fracturada.- fue el turno de reír para el Kurosaki.- O ya olvidas como te deje cuando estaba sobrio y sano.

-UHUUUUUUUU.- si otra vez los busca pleitos entrometidos haciendo acto de presencia.

-Entonces resolvámoslo de una vez por toda.- estaba cabreado le hirieron su orgullo.

-No tengo ánimos, quizás otro día.- amaba las buenas peleas y sabía que si peleaba contra Grimmjow tendría que fajarse pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que quería un combate relativamente fácil.

-Buhuuuuuuu.- y el público presente, llámese "Entrometidos", comenzaron a abuchearlos ya que un enfrentamiento entre esos dos siempre prometía ser un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Está bien si es lo que quieres, igual tengo ganas de comer un delicioso y jugoso melocotón.- dijo todo en doble sentido, lamiéndose los labios para hacer más énfasis.

("Maldito") conocía al peli-celeste y sabia de su popularidad con las chicas siempre conseguía a la que quería aunque lo único que quería era coger un polvo (tener relaciones) con ellas para después desecharlas. Pero dado al caso dudaba que Rukia le abriera las piernas a cualquier desgraciado ("Ohouuu y a mí que me importa a quien le habrá su lindas y tocables piernas, tenerlas alrededor de mis caderas tocarlas desde las pantorrillas hasta su trace… espera, espera que me desvió del tema de que hablaba a si y a mí que me importa que se joda al igual que GRIMMJOW").

-Cuanta hostilidad.- Shinji hiso acto de aparición.- En vez de estar discutiendo cosas sin sentido déjenme invitarlos a la apertura de The Visar/Night Club.

-Estas inaugurando un nuevo Club y vienes a The Gotei?.- Ichi dejo la peleas de mirada que tenía con Grimmi.

-Suelo dejarle esos temas a Lisa, yo iré en cuanto termine acá pero me gustaría que fueran a ver qué les parece.- no es que buscara su aprobación pero era de su conocimiento la popularidad que tenían los "Teñidos" como solía decirles.

-Abra Open-Bar.- pregunto Grimmjow.

-La pregunta ofende, claro que abra "Azulito".- bloqueo un puñetazo a su rostro.- Entonces si irán?.

El oji-celeste trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio, odiaba ese estúpido apodo pero si habría Open-Bar claro que iría en cambio el oji-miel lo pensaba más detenidamente el no solía beber ya que cuando era más joven se dio una tremenda juma que hiso que casi se matara en su moto por lo que ya no bebía como animal, pero siendo honesto hace tiempo que no salía con sus amigos le chatearía a Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo y al insufrible del cuatro ojos, asistiría.

-Cuenta conmigo, Shinji llevare a unos amigos.- ("BINGO") soy un genio, él solo los invito para así llenar el Club fácilmente con esos dos y su sequito.

-Yo solo voy por el licor.

-O sea que no aras el papel de Pantera al asecho esta noche?.- Shinji también estaba al tanto de su reputación.

-Jajajajaja ya tengo que comer.- con ese comentario se alejó de los presentes.

\- Sabes que se trae esta vez, digo conoces por lo menos a su pobre victima?.- le pregunto a Ichigo pero este ignoro su pregunta y también se alejó.- Tch que hormonales.

("Y te quedaras con hambre Jaegerjaquez) fue a calentar antes que le tocara pelear, ya que el primero sería Zaraki y conociéndolo sabía que esa pelea no duraría mucho aunque contra todo pronóstico el chico peli-rojo le dio batalla al moreno.

…oOo…

Vaya que el nuevo Club estaba a la altura con una decoración gótica pero a la vez pintoresca y divertida que llamaba la atención de todos los presentes y lograr ese equilibrio no era cosa fácil por lo que debía darle puntos por eso. Y la fila que existía en la entrada era prueba de que en definitiva sería muy popular, ellas por suerte tenían cintillos de color negro que identificaban que eran VIP y no tuvieron que formarse llegaron en el carro de Rangiku como era costumbre al salir en grupo ya que tenía más espacio que el suyo además no tenía ganas de conducir, aunque conociendo a la rubia ella o Momo terminarían de "Conductor designado".

-Uuhuaaooo sí que está animado esto.- Matsumoto buscaba con la mirada el bar.- Ahí estas, bueno nenas DIVIERTANCE y Rukia te hablo a ti, bye bye.- desapareció entre la multitud.

-Vaya un nuevo record.- comentaba Hinamori viendo el cronometro de su celular.- Ya se nos fue y bien Rukia-chan que haremos.

-Primero deberíamos buscar una mesa y luego a Rangiku.- siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Buscaron una mesa que quedara cerca del bar (para los deseos carnales de su pechugona amiga) y a la vez cerca de la pista porque las tres querían sacudir el bote y siendo chicas debían de cuidarse por lo que esa mesa era más que ideal. Matsumoto estaba feliz tomando una margarita hasta que noto unas cabelleras muy llamativas por lo que no pudo controlarse y miraba a Rukia con una sonrisilla en los labios, luego volteaba a ver a los susodichos y así se la paso hasta que la morena no aguanto más.

-Que es tan gracioso?.- inquirió algo irritada.

-Dime Rukia aun quieres mi colección de Chappy-Rockstar.- la miro seria colocando sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla en el puño que formo con sus manos.

-¿Cuál es el precio?.- hablaban como si fueran de la mafia Italiana.

-Ligarte a cierta fresita y además debes hacer que te lleve a casa.- ella conservaba esa adquisición (aunque no era la única) para sobornar a su amiga adoradora de conejo y el momento había llegado.

-Me estas pidiendo mucho para darme tan poco.- la miraba con la misma seriedad y adoptando su postura.- Solo aceptare si le agregas la Guitarrita firmada por "Slash".

Tch olvidaba que Rukia era una extorsionista pero si se negaba no sabía cuándo se le presentaría tan hermosa oportunidad.- Moho Kia-chan eres una tramposa.- volvió a su estado normal.- Pero trato hecho.- le extendió la mano y la estrecharon.

("El PRESIOZO al fin es mío, MUAHAHAHAHA y solo por coquetear con la Fresita") bueno ahora que lo pienso él no es tan fácil de ligar pero no es un imposible tampoco y por lo visto le gusta mis "pompis" ("Bueno niñas ayuden a mami").

Ella aún no se giraba para ver al primogénito de los Kurosaki pero cuando lo hiso casi se ahoga con su gaseosa (ella no tomaba) al ver tremendo "Adonis" es que el muy naranjito se veía comestible; llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello en V pronunciado que dejaba a la vista parte de sus pectorales y la muy Bendita se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, encima una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos jens de color oscuro de basta chica y ajustado en las nalgas, su cabello lo llevaba despeinado dándole un toque de chico malo y sexy. ("Debo aceptar que no te vez tan mal") es mejor dejar de pensar en tontería y comenzar con el plan.

 **Con los chicos**

Llevaban aproximadamente 30 minutos en el Club el grupo conformado por Shinji, Ichigo, Chad, Grimmjow, Uryu, Mizuiro y Keigo aunque este último hace un rato que se había perdido cosa totalmente normal en él. Al principio estaban en el bar a petición del rubio y el peli-celeste pero ahora se encontraban en una de las mesas, sintió como un codo lo golpeaba levemente en su costado izquierdo por lo que miro en esa dirección encontrándose con la risa burlona de su "Ene-amigo".

-Qué demonios te pasa ahora?.- desbordaba amabilidad.

-Pues nada aquí viendo como lustran tu trofeo.- ("Pero de qué habla Grimmjow ahora") al ver la cara de tonto del peli-naranja le señalo con su dedo índice una dirección que siguió al instante.- Ya encontré a tu estúpido amigo.- al escuchar esto último todos miraron en la dirección que había señalado pero en realidad nadie, a excepción de Ichi, entendió lo primero.

-Esto si es algo novedoso.- Uryu se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Hmmm.- confirmaba lo dicho el más hablador del grupo (Chad).

Nuestro "Alegre" protagonista tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y es que ver al más pervertido de su grupo bailando de esa forma con su "Trofeo" le jodia con demasía ("Joder que casi me rompen una costilla por su culpa") y no piensen que es un mal amigo por lo que iba hacer en realidad si fuera otra su pareja se sentiría muy feliz por él, lastimosamente ese no era el caso así que lo sentía por su amigo (en realidad no).

Siendo lo más sigiloso posible se dirigió hacia donde su amigo bailaba muy alegremente con su pareja se colocó atrás del castaño, poso su mano en el hombro del aludido y se acercó hasta su oído derecho susurrándole un.- Lárgate ahora.- con voz de ultratumba y mirada de pocos amigos.

El más pequeño de los chicos se giró para encarar al que interrumpía su diversión pero al ver a su amigo de pie mirándole de esa forma sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo, definitivamente le pegaría de una forma muy dolorosa si se quedaba asique optando por salvar su vida solo dejo escapar un casi imperceptible.

-Hai, Ichigo-sama.- y salió casi volando del campo visual del Shinigami.

La chica al no sentir (literalmente) la presencia del muchacho gira sobre su eje para chocar con un torso bastante trabajado, recorrió con la mirada lo que tenía al frente hasta que llego a la mirada miel del nuevo joven que la acompañaba.

-Etoo en donde esta Keigo-san.- comento con voz dulce.

-Tubo que marcharse.- estaba bastante serio ("De donde salió eso del "san" no me digas que la enana esta ebria").

-Ohoo que mal ahora tendré que buscar a alguien con quien bailar.- se separó de él y se puso de puntitas utilizando sus manos de visera.- Ya vi a Grimmi-kun quizás él quiera bailar conmi…

-Ni lo menciones.- la interrumpió Ichigo.

-Pe.. pero porque? Ichi malo.- ("Odio actuar así pero todo sea por mi Precioso") se disponía a buscar al peli-celeste pero no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso cuando ya la sujetaban del brazo.

-Que haces Bakaa.- trataba de zafarse.

-Ya te he dicho que no.- y la halo hacia sí.- Estas claramente tomada y no sería sensato de mi parte dejarte por ahí en ese estado.

-Nehe no estoy tomada.- se tambaleo lo que provoco que el chico la sujetara esta vez con ambos brazos en la cintura, ella rio internamente ("Es tan ingenuo") comenzó a sonar una canción que conocía muy bien "Dorian- La tormenta de Arena". Jejejeje los Dioses me aman.

Ella giro quedando de espaldas, Ichigo hiso amague de soltarla pero ella fue más rápida y le sostuvo las manos pegando más su cuerpos, la morena empezó a mover sus caderas lo que ocasionaba fricción con el pantalón de él. ("Mierda yo no quería esto").

 **-"De que hablas Rey si en las noches lo pides a gritos"- le decía una voz en su cabeza.**

-"Cállate no he pedido tú opinión además ella no está en sus cinco sentidos".

 **-"Por lo mismo mi Rey aprovecha, mañana no recordara nada"**

-"Eres una basura"

 **-"Recuerda que yo soy parte de ti, pero con la diferencia que yo si acepto lo que quiero jajajajajaja"**

Aprovechando su dilema existencial Rukia volteo para poder quedar de frente otra vez, se puso de pintitas, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para atraerlo más ya que aun así no alcanzaba su oído y cuando ya pudo susurrarle con la voz más sensual que el joven había escuchado le dijo.

-Déjate llevar Ichigo.- y todas las barreras del chico fueron derrumbadas.

 **-"Eso es Rey hay que complacer a nuestra Reina"**

-"En todo caso es MI REINA".

Comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos de una forma hipnótica, su sincronización era casi majestuosa él la recorría con sus manos y ella solo podía pegarse más a él, dejándose llevar por la música como hacía ya unas horas en la academia. De improviso ella salto y rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del chico, el peli-naranja se sorprendió al inicio pero cuando ella comenzó el vaivén de caderas y ondular su pequeña cintura le siguió el ritmo. Rukia pego su frente con la de Ichigo mirándose fijamente con la tenue luz del Club iluminando sus rostros luego la bajo, ella le dio la espalda y él puso una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica y con la otra tomo una de sus manos, la mano libre de la chica viajo hasta posarse en la mejilla del oji-miel se movían de izquierda a derecha con sutileza y sensualidad luego la reclino hacia el frente simulando una semi U, arqueando su espalda el cabello azabache tocando el suelo hasta que se incorporaron lentamente y miraron cuando la música seso y comenzó una electrónica.

-Rangiku-san dime que grabaste todo.- la castaña estaba un tanto sonrojada por lo presenciado.

-Jejejejeje claro que lo tengo gramado Momo.- decía con la señal de victoria.

-Mujer tienes que pasarme esa grabación.- Grimmi se percató de la presencia de las amigas de la oji-violeta por lo que se dirigió a ellas.

-Y a mí.- Shinji también se unió al grupo fisgón.

-Claro sin ustedes no hubiésemos logrado tal acontecimiento.

-Tu.. Tú planeaste todo esto, Rangiku-san?.

-Luego te contare los detalles primero hay que celebrar.- Se levantó y se llevó a los dos chicos con ella dejando a una muy confundida Momo en la mesa.

Continuara

* * *

 **Notitas de la Autora:** este capítulo se dividirá en dos dado a que si hacia uno quedaría demasiado largo y supongo que sería tedioso de leer. Si lees mi historia sería muy lindo para mi si me dejaras tú opinión, follow o favorito eso motiva a mi inspiración que en ocasiones se va de parranda. Pido disculpas por mi falta de conocimientos al describir peleas o bailes me fue bastante difícil de escribir la parte de Rukia. Aun no tengo claro que parejas además de la principal poner creo que hare algunas "Crack" y la música que utilice la primera es de **"Step up 4: La revolución"** y la segunda es de **"Tres metros sobre el cielo"** sí, sí lo se películas sosas. Bueno ya no tengo más que decir cuídense, adiiocito.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape II

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia.

 **Aclaraciones/aclarativas** : ohooo que puedo aclarar... que e vuelto después de tanto tiempo, buena lectura.

Capítulo 6: Escape II

El ambiente cada vez se ponía mejor la gente seguía llegando, definitivamente la inauguración del Club no podría ser mejor y es que tener a esos dos ahí fue una espléndida idea ya que ellos atraían a las féminas y estas a su vez eran seguidas por los chicos que sabían que al ser rechazadas por los "Teñidos" buscarían consuelo en la bebida alcohólica por lo que la cacería sería más fácil, ("Y luego Hiyori me dice que soy idiota") pensaba muy orgulloso de si Shinji observando como los jóvenes malgastaban dinero en el bar. Momo seguía en la mesa sin entender mucho de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero no paso mucho cuando llego la rubia hasta ella.

-No te quedes ahí. Vamos, vamos.- la levantaba y se la llevaba arrastra.

-Y ahora qué pasa?

-Si Ichigo te ve de seguro se le daña el teatrito a Kia-chan y aunque eso me convendría para ganar la apuesta no es lo que realmente quiero.

-Ohooo así que le estás haciendo de cupido.

Matsumoto por su parte solo le brindo una sonrisa pícara y le guiñaba un ojo, la llevo hasta el bar escondiéndose detrás de unos fornidos hombres que quedaron embobados con la pechugona ocultándolas por completo, se habían alejado del rubio y del peli-celeste dado a que seguro la fresita llegaría hasta ellos y si eso ocurría se acabaría el juego.

 **Volviendo a la pista de baile con nuestra pareja.**

 **-"Rey podrías ya quitar tu cara de idiota, digo no, nuestra reputación ante todo"**.- Ogichi se lo pasaba de lo lindo molestando al peli-naranja.

-"Tch Jodete".- pero tenía razón él no era de los que se quedaba embobados viendo a una chica y menos a "Esa" chica.

Así que volviendo a su estado normal despego su mirada de la violácea y la condujo en dirección a las mesas del local para poder sentarla y que no se le ocurriera otra genial idea como la de buscar a cierto peli-celeste para bailar o algo así y no es que estuviese celoso, ("CLARO QUE NO"), solamente no quería que la "Panterita" se aprovechara del estado de la enana.

 **-"Oye"**.- era ignorado. **-** **"Hey"**.- lo seguía ignorando. **\- "REY"**

-"Y ahora qué quieres".- ("Claro si no lo llamo "REY" no me pela, ya se lo tomo a pecho") pensaba su voz interior.

 **-"Tomare prestada la palabra favorita de Grimmi pero que Patético eres, mira que no aceptar lo evidente jajajajajaja".-** la risa del albino retumbaba en su cabeza como taladros.

Pero a palabras necias oídos sordos no discutiría con la vocecilla de su sub-consiente que para las personas normales está les hablaba para hacerlos ver lo que hacían mal, pero en cambio el suyo lo incitaba hacer cosas no muy sanas divertidas sí, pero no muy sanas. Volviendo al mundo real en donde estaba acompañado de una hermosa pero muy temperamental morena.

-Y donde se encuentran tus amigas?.- le pregunto pero Rukia lo vio con fingida confusión.- Digo es obvio que no viniste sola, no es algo que hagan las chicas.- aclaraba lo evidente.

-Así que sabes de chicas?.- lo miro burlona.- Y yo que pensaba que eras rarito.- lo pico.

Y como esperada reacción dicho comentario no le pareció divertido a nuestro teñido amigo, pero contando hasta mil tratando de calmarse paso por alto lo dicho por ella.

-Sabes que te jodan.- una cosa era calmarse para no gritarle pero otra muy diferente era tratar de ayudarla y que ella se pusiera en esos planes estúpidos, asique planeaba marcharse igual era obvio que no andaba sola que sus amigas se hicieran cargo.

("Genial, Rukia que inteligente eres, tenías que joderlo cuando tratas de ligártelo") se regañaba mentalmente la morena.

-Bueno etoo… ya se fueron.- dijo para retener al naranjito cosa que logro fácilmente.

-Y pretendes manejar ebria?.- si bien aún tenía buen léxico al hablar no significaba que estaba en condiciones de conducir.

-Claro que no Baka.- se hiso la ofendida.

-O sea que pretendías irte en Taxi, si sabes los riesgos de abordar uno en tu esta….

("Sé que debo portarme bien por ahora con él pero que insinué que soy idiota, JAMAS") el orgullo Kuchiki no se lo permitía -Acaso piensas que soy Estúpida?.- el chico la miro con cara de circunstancia lo que conllevo a un merecido punta pie.- Para que lo sepas maldita zanahoria me llevaría Keigo-san.- y dale con el "San" que estúpida se veía diciéndole así a su estúpido amigo.

 **-"Ves que sí estas…"**

-"Y tu cállate que también eres ESTÚPIDO, así como este estúpido dolor en mi pie y el estúpido alcohol que no le afecto a la hora de acertarme un golpe".- estaba muy enojado y adolorido.

("Es que ella en realidad piensa que irse con Keigo es mejor opción") si su amigo es más pervertido que cualquiera en este mundo obvio que tomaría ventaja de ella, ("Joder es que no me queda de otra?, ¡MALDITA SEA!") por suerte había traído mi auto y no mi moto cuando fui a cambiarme a casa ("Pero yo nunca y repito NUNCA he montado a una chica que conozco hace poco en Zangetsu aunque este es un caso especial").

 **-"Si sabes que esa regla tuya es estúpida"**

-"¿Qué no monte a cualquiera en mi auto me hace estúpido?, el carro de un HOMBRE es sagrado y yo solo monto a mis hermanas, madre, amigas y novia"

 **-"Es obvio que ella no es "cualquiera" Rey".-** ("Dijo novia? Jajajajajaja si el solo tiene ligues y "eso" no cuenta") **.- No es por ser sangrón Rey pero tú no has tenido una Novia de verdad.**

-"Como que no he tenido una de verdad, "ella" es de verdad".

 **-"¿Ella? dirás "ESO", y en todo caso NUNCA será mi Reina".-** como mierda le puede gustar eso.

-"Y a quién le importa tu opinión, el que manda aquí soy YO".- y ahora quien se cree.

 **-"Sabes que "eso" no es la indicada Rey".-** le hablaba serio el albino cosa que solo pasaba cuando llegaban a ese tema o más bien cuando hablaban de "eso", digo ella o bueno la susodicha.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?".

 **-"Porque "eso" no te lo para tanto como mi Reina JAJAJAJAJAJA".-** reía con sorna porque conocía lo mojigato que era su "Rey".

Y así fue como dio por terminada la conversación interna que mantenía Ichigo, su voz interior como siempre se salía con la suya porque él no tenía como responder a esa acusación por lo que es mejor callar y además sentía sus mejillas arder.

La Kuchiki veía como la cara del muchacho se enfurecía, se indignaba, volvía a enfurecerse, murmuraba en ocasiones cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar y se sonrojaba ("¿Porque se sonroja?") estos hechos le hicieron gracia, mucha gracia ("Se nota que le falta uno que otro tornillo a la Frutita teñida") pensaba mientras ocultaba una ricilla. Y es que la oji-violeta no estaba enterada de que la causante del desorden mental que pasaba el pobre muchacho en estos momentos era ella y nada más que ELLA.

-Traes algo más a parte, un bolso o algo.- la miraba a los ojos.

-No solo lo que vez.- se señaló así misma provocando que el chico mirara a otra parte ya que la morena llevaba unos short bastante ajustado enseñando sus piernas y su blusa dejaba ver parte de su plano vientre ("Vaya que le llamó la atención") se alagaba la muchacha, seamos sinceros las chicas se dan cuenta mucho más fácil cuando le gustan a un chico digo esa cara de idiotizados no se las quita nadie, además no olvidemos que es una KU-CHI-KI.- Porque la pregunta?.

-Te llevare a casa.

-No hace falta.- comento cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho lo que hacía que sobresalieran de su pequeña blusa.

 **-"Vaya, vaya si bien son pequeñas sus "Lolas" se ven suculentas, No Ichigo?".**

-"No te cansas de ser tan pervertido?".

 **-"Para nada, además solo exteriorizo tus deseos".**

-"Yo no soy un degenerado y vete hacer algo más provechoso".

 **-"Y que pretendes que haga? Si el cable se corta por tus estúpidas hormonas".-** en realidad estaba aburrido y solo le quedaba molestar a la Fresita. **"Y justo cuando iban a descubrir quién era A".-** se lamentaba por no poder ver su programa favorito

-"Enserio te puede gustar un programa de chicas y luego dicen que yo soy el rarito" – pero fue ignorado porque Ogichi estaba muy ocupado golpeando la tele para que se arreglara-"Lo que sea, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer".- ("Debo de ir a un psiquiatra esto no es normal").

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.- ("Olvidaba lo terca que es") acto seguido agarro las manos de la chica y busco con la mirada a sus amigos no encontraba a ninguno hasta que diviso a Jaegerjaquez con tres chicas en una esquina del bar, asique muy a su pesar se dirigió hacia él.

Al Kurosaki no le sorprendía la escena que protagonizaba el oji-celeste muy al contrario de la chica que lo veía con cierto rencor ("Que fáciles son"). La escena era la siguiente al frente del chico estaba una rubia que le restregaba su trasero en su ya abultada virilidad mientras este le besaba el cuello cosa que dejo de hacer cuando noto la presencia de Ichigo y Rukia, poso su mirada gatuna en la pequeña Kuchiki aunque no dejaba de tocar a las otras dos chicas a sus costados; con su mano izquierda tocaba los grandes pechos de una de las morenas y con la derecha jugaba debajo de la falda de la otra morena, ella a su vez besaba el cuello del muchacho y gemía en ocasiones cerca de su oído. ("Asique gemelas ehee") pensaba como si nada el peli-naranja, ("Que asco") la chica estaba ofendida porque el muy sínico la miraba directamente a los ojos incitándola.

-A que debo tu intromisión Kurosaki.- paro sus actividades.- Dudo que vengas a proponerme una Orgia.- seguía viendo a Rukia.

Les ordeno a las tres chicas que se fueran asentar no las necesitaba en esa conversación, solo las quería en la cama de cualquier Hotel por esa noche y ya en la mañana se iría sin decir ni siquiera su nombre.

-Estoy al tanto de que me tienes ganas.- se burlaba Ichigo.- Pero para tu mala suerte no bateo para tu lado.

-Buscas pelea de nueva cuenta Kurosaki.- quito su mirada de la morena y ahora miraba al zanahorio retador.- Créeme que esta vez no solo tendrás una costilla lastimada.

Rukia se preocupó un poco ("Acaso Ichigo estaría lastimado") bueno sabía que el chico solía meterse en peleas que no le correspondía, se las da de muy "Salvador".

-No te basta con una paliza por día Grimmjow.

Como obviedad ese comentario cabreo al Jaegerjaquez y así fue como los dos jóvenes terminaron frente a frente a punto de formar una grande, pero para suerte de Shinji (porque de seguro si esos dos peleaban le destruirían su nuevo Club) la chica que los acompañaba conocía un buen método para parar a los estúpidos "Teñidos" asique parándose a su lado le dio un zape a los dos chicos, cabe destacar que a Grimmjow le pego más fuerte.

-PERO QUE MIERDA HACES.- correaron por suerte la música de fondo se escuchaba por sobre sus voces asique no llamaron la atención.

-Para no estar en tus cinco sentidos sigues siendo igual de agresiva.- se sobaba la nuca Ichigo.

-No estoy tan tomada sabes, además se lo merecen por ser tan Idiotas.- adopto una postura autoritaria.

-Vaya que fuerza para un cuerpo tan pequeño.- ("Pega más duro que Nell").

-Ni que lo digas.

-Te imaginas como seria en otro lado.- hablaban como si no existiera la morena.

-Je-je ni que lo digas.

Se miraban con complicidad eran chicos que esperaban. ("¿Y ahora? se volvieron los mejores amigos pero que les pasa, tanda de pervertidos") iba de nueva cuenta a darles otro merecido golpe pero el Kurosaki advirtió lo que venía por lo que decidió cambiar el curso de la conversación ("Sé que soy mojigato en ocasiones, distraído, sobreprotector, idiota y pervertido a veces pero PENDEJO claro que no lo era eso sí que no").

-Ejemm a lo que venía dile a los otros que ya me voy.

-Me ves cara de tu mensajero?.

-Solo diles.- agarro la muñeca de la chica y se disponía a emprender camino hacia la salida.

-Tch, ME DICES QUE TAN "DURO" LO HACE.- le grito el joven peli-celeste.

Por su parte la pareja sin girar a verlo le enseñaban el dedo corazón al imprudente y descarado muchacho y gritaban un sincronizado.- Que te JODAN.

("Je-je tal para cual") pensaba Grimmi quien se juntaba de nueva cuenta con su trio para continuar lo que fue interrumpido.

-Es un idiota.- se sentía ofendida.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Es que no tienes otra frase que decir?.

-De hecho si, Cállate y sígueme.- le soltó la mano.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los estacionamientos bajo techo que tenía el Club, recorrieron poco más de dos metros hasta que divisaron un hermoso Ferrari negro.

-Menudo Auto.- ("Asique un Ferrari Enzo Spider") pensaba mientras admiraba el carro del joven, debía aceptar que era un ejemplar casi tan lindo como su Mustang.

-No eres la única con buenos gustos en carros E-NA-NA.- se puso a su altura y le tocaba la frente con su dedo índice en cada silaba del apodo que le tenía.

Lo miro con burla y retirando su mano le contesto.- No te creas tanto es bonito sí, pero jamás le ganaría a mi Auto.

-Definitivamente estas ebria, ese Monstruo.- señalaba a Zangetsu.- Nunca perdería con tu carro de Barbie.

("La estaba retando? El muy idiota la retaba?") Nunca evadiría un reto.- ¿Cuánto quieres perder? Solo ten en cuenta que el "Carro de Barbie" como lo llamas jamás ha visto unas luces traseras.

-Lo siento pero yo no compito con nenas.- le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

("¿Cómo dices que dijistes?") La estaba menospreciando a ELLA que no sabía quién era Rukia Kuchiki?, bueno siendo honesta el chico en realidad no sabía quién era ella así que por esa vez dejaría pasar semejante ofensa hacia su persona.

-Como digas.- y sin más abordo el auto.

("Wuahaoo pensé que me discutiría o mínimo me pegaría") el chico ya en el carro lo puso en marcha pero se percató de un pequeñito problema.

-Etoo Rukia.- dirigió su mirada miel hacia la chica.

-Dime.- ella tecleaba en su celular.

-¿Dónde vives?.

-Jajajajajajajajja definitivamente eres Idiota Fresita.- se agarraba la pansa ya que comenzaba a doler por las carcajadas.

-Joder no te burles que va enserio.- porque tenía que ser tan infantil.

-Vale, vale lo siento.- se calmó la chica.- Residencial Sereitei.- dijo como si nada volviendo a teclear respondiendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

-Sereitei?.- le comento cuando llegaron a una intersección desgraciadamente le toco la luz roja.

-Te sorprende.- cambiaba el estéreo hasta que encontró Centuries de Fall out boy.

-No en realidad siempre supe que eras una chiquilla rica.- luz verde.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Se miraron de solazo y rieron, si bien era verdad que ambos tenían dinero eso no los definía y algo que tenían en común era que ellos querían ser reconocidos por lo que eran y no por un apellido.

Al llegar al residencial la morena le informo que condujera hasta el final de la calle pasaban y pasaban mansiones cada una queriendo competir con las demás en lo grande y sobrevaloradas, al llegar a cierto punto el paisaje cambio y era más armonioso dejando atrás a las ostentosas mansiones, llegaron a un portón con el escudo de la familia Kuchiki pero debido a la poca luz el chico no pudo verlo bien este abrió automáticamente dando paso a unas hectáreas de campo libre llenos de árboles de Sakura y un estanque en donde ya podía divisarse la mansión de la chica que en cierto modo le recordaba a su misma casa, aparco su auto en la entrada en donde ya la esperaban dos mujeres.

-Gracias Fresita.

-De nada Enana.

Los dos se miraron y sostuvieron sus miradas, la chica por su parte se fue acercando más y más al chico, este al notar el movimiento de la morena se puso tieso como una estatua ("Acaso me va a besar?"). Rukia seguía su trayectoria desviando su mirada a los labios de Ichigo relamiendo los propios cosa que altero más al Kurosaki ("OMG piensa besarme").

 **-"Pareces colegiala, donde quedo el MACHO CABRIO PECHO PELUDO DE LA MONTAÑA CON BARBA DE LEÑADOR".**

-"No es eso es que yoo".- estaba nervioso.- "Ohoo MIERDA".- ya la chica estaba solo a milímetros de su boca podía sentir el aliento chocar con sus belfos.

El cerró los ojos por inercia esperando el contacto pero este nunca llego por lo que abrió sus ojos encontrando a una sonriente Rukia.

-Deberías ver tu cara jajajajajaja.- levanto su mano derecha y moviendo su dedo índice en forma negativa comento.- En realidad creíste que te besaría no estoy lo suficientemente borracha para besarte Zanahoria.

("La odio") además a que viene eso de "No estoy lo suficientemente borracha" yo soy el delirio de muchas chicas, asique tan mal no puedo estar y a mí que me importa si ella me ve atractivo o no.

-Eres una…- no pudo continuar porque la morena le asesto un cálido, húmedo y fugaz beso en la frente para luego tomar la manilla de la puerta.

-Soy una….. Ku-chi-ki.- salió del auto pero antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió.- Bye, bye KUROSAKI-KUN.- lo llamo con esa vocecilla que le fastidiaba, saludo a las mujeres de la puerta y posteriormente las tres entraron a la mansión.

En el interior del auto quedaba un estupefacto chico ("Había dicho Kuchiki. Pe..peroo si ellos, si ellos son dueños de la mitad de Japón prácticamente y su futura competencia").

 **-"Vaya Rey sí que sabes escoger a nuestra Reina"**.- el albino estaba igual de sorprendido.

Se repuso al notar como alguien se pasaba al puesto anteriormente ocupado por Rukia, encontrándose con un chico peli-rojo viéndole con cierta sonrisa burlesca.

-Me preguntaba cuando saldrías de tu escondite.- le dijo serio Ichigo.- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?.

-Por lo visto aun no sabías su apellido verdad.- ignoro la pregunta.- Jajajajajaja sí que eres estúpido.

-Responde mi maldita pregunta.- como siempre desbordada educación.

Renji al ver que iba en serio le respondió no era que le temiera pero siendo honestos que alguien se suba a tu auto y de paso se burle de ti no es muy sensato.

-Vale, vale no es para tanto.- el Kurosaki lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.- Mi nombre es Renji soy amigo de Rukia.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba ya que pensaba que sería un ratero o algo, digo con tremenda pinta y esos tatuajes que más uno puede esperar ("Asique es amigo de la enana, pero que quiere"). Al notar que la fresita le preguntaría de nuevo que, que quería decidió ahórraselo.

-No pienses que te quiero robar o algo, yo soy el guardaespaldas de Rukia.- dijo mirando hacia la mansión.- La vi contigo y como no te conozco pues ya sabes.

Bueno ahora sí que se sorprendió ("Así que "Guardaespaldas", supongo que debe tener un sequito después de todo es una Kuchiki"). No sabía por qué pero eso lo ponía algo como decirlo ¿melancólico?, ¿triste?, ¿decepcionado? ("Bahaa tonterías debe ser hambre").

-Ya veo.- se miraron.- Como vez llego sana y salva, asique si no es mucho pedir ya puedes bajarte.

-Supongo, sabes no pienses que te engaño u oculto eso para trolearte o algo así.- tomo el pomo de la puerta.- Es algo que suele hacer, quiere que la vean por lo que es y no por lo que tiene.- y sin más abandono el carro.

("Créeme ese no es el problema") puso en marcha el vehículo y se alejó de la residencia Kuchiki.

El de los tatuajes entro a la mansión y se dirigió a la sala de estar en donde estaba el trio de mujeres.

-Etoo si crees que fue una buena idea decirle quien eras?.- le pregunto a su amiga sentándose a su lado, ella por su parte bebía un delicioso té.

-No le veo lo malo.- comento dando otro sorbo.

-Es que tu no vistes su cara cuando ya no estabas.- ella sintió curiosidad por saber cómo había reaccionado.

-Kia cariño debes estar cansada mejor ve a descansar.- y como siempre su madre hacia acto de presencia y utilizando su cara de ("No recibo un no por respuesta") convenció a su hija en el acto.

-De acuerdo buenas noches a todos.- les dio un beso en la mejilla a las dos mujeres y se despidió de su amigo ("Ya le preguntare después").

Al percatarse como su hija se perdía por el pasillo decidió proseguir con un asuntillo que afectaba a sus planes, asique dirigió su mirada al joven chico.

-Renji-kun.- parándose de su asiento miro a Haki quien la obedeció de inmediato.- Podrías seguirme tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- comento misteriosa cosa que asusto al joven.

-Ha.. hai Hisana-san.

Perdiéndose en las penumbras de la residencia tres sombras iluminadas por la noche se adentraron a la biblioteca, mientras que una pequeña chica se daba un relajante baño y celebraba por su nueva adquisición del conejo que más amaba acostándose en su mullida cama entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo dio por finalizado tan cansado día.


	7. Chapter 7: Race

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia.

 **Aclaraciones/aclarativas** : no se si en su país se utilice la expresión "Pensando en pajaritos preñados" pero en el mio si y se refiere a cuando una persona esta en el limbo pensando en la persona que le gusta o algo por el estilo.

Capítulo 7: Race

Día: 14 de febrero 2016/ Hora 12:03md. Lugar: jardín de la Residencia Kurosaki-Shiba

Ya había pasado algunas semanas después de su último encuentro y nuestro sumamente alegre, educado y amable protagonista aun no comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía al saber que la "Enana malgeniada" era una Kuchiki. ("Porque le doy tantas vueltas, eso no cambiara mi destino… ni mi responsabilidad familiar"), pero a pesar de eso no estaba muy convencido su determinación inquebrantable ¿acaso se veía afectada por lo descubierto hace unos días?; eso es imposible yo pongo a mi familia sobre todas las cosas ella simplemente es algo pasajero. ("Ya se me pasara") pensaba Kurosaki-kun.

-Ichi-nii, ¿estás bien?.- preguntaba su hermana Karin.

El verlo tan distraído mientras almorzaban en el patio de su casa (en una especie de picnic) como solían hacer los fines de semana no era muy común en el joven, por lo que se preguntaba en que estaba pensado y no solo ella se percató de su ensimismamiento, sino que sus progenitores también lo hicieron y así fue como la "Nación de Isshin" ataco.

-Ohooo MASAKI AMOR MIO HASTA QUE PORFIN NUESTRO ESTUPIDO HIJO PIENSA EN PAJARITOS PREÑADOS.- Abrazaba a su esposa como si no hubiese un mañana.- Pensé que este día nunca llegaría o no viviría para verlo.

-De que hablas vieja cabra?.

-¿Qué no lo vez Karin-chan?.- soltó a su mujer permitiéndole respirar nuevamente.

-Ver qué?.- estaba confundida.

-Hoy es 14 de febrero amada hija, es obvio que está pensando que regalarle a su noviecita de la vendita de conejo.- dijo con cara de enamorado juntando sus manos en una pose ilusionada.

-No hables idioteces Viejo.- se le marcaba una vena en su sien.- Ahora no puedo pensar en paz?.

-Bueno Onii-chan en realidad eso no es muy normal en ti.- la inocente Yuzu lo soltó sin doble intención.

Pero como era de esperarse los demás miembros no eran tan inocentes, por lo que comenzaron a reírse del peli-naranja. Ichigo por su parte trataba de calmarse, ya que sabía que su hermanita no lo dijo con malas intenciones.

-Pueden parar ya.- su ceño fruncido se acentuó.- Mamá no lo esperaba de ti.

("Joder que hasta mi Madre se burla") estaba un poco decepcionado. Pero no la culpen que su pequeña y tierna hija insinué (aunque sin intención) que su hermano mayor no piensa muy seguido era algo que no pasaba todos los días.

-Lo siento cariño pero debes admitir que fue gracioso.- calmo su respiración.- Volviendo al tema que te tiene tan pensativo?.

-No es nada.- quería evadir la pregunta.

-Seguro?.- insistía, en realidad ya sabía más o menos lo que le pasaba, no es que fuera adivina o algo sino que tenía muy buena informante y socia.

-Sí, no te preocupes solo que le he quedado mal últimamente a Shinji.- pésimo muy pésimo mintiendo y todos en el lugar se dieron cuenta, aunque un punto a su favor es que era verdad lo de Shinji.

-Así que es eso.- comento su madre viéndolo directamente a los ojos cosa que incomodaba a su hijo.

-Si..sii.- comento dubitativo.

-Mmmm ok cariño y no tienes pensado salir esta noche después de todo es San Valentín.

-De hecho no madre, no es una fecha importante para mí.- esas palabras podrían ser insignificantes para las personas comunes, pero para cierto moreno mayor eso era una blasfemia en su más alto nivel.

-¿Qué has dicho estúpido hijo?.- y sin más el padre del joven se le abalanzó salvajemente al chico dando comienzo a unas de sus típicas peleas.

Por su parte Masaki trataba de buscar una solución a su problema ("Como hago para que mí atolondrado y guapo hijo fuera al lugar destinado sin levantar sospecha") en eso su celular timbro. Leyendo el mensaje entrante sonrió dado a que le habían otorgado casi divinamente la respuesta a su incertidumbre todo movimiento de la mujer mayor era percibido por dos pares de ojos.

-¿Qué crees que trame ahora, Karin-chan?.- susurraba la melliza castaña.

-Es San Valentín, Ichi-nii se reúsa a salir, Mamá quiere nietos antes que se le vaya más el tren, pues sumando dos más dos.- comento recostándose en el mantel con vista al cielo y sus manos debajo de su nuca.- Pues de seguro organiza una cita o algo así.

-Tú crees.- la morena asintió.- Eres muy brillante Karin-chan deberías ser detective.- comento emocionada imaginando a su hermana en una escena del crimen sacando deducciones con pose de superhéroe

La deportista solo se le quedo viendo con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza. Su JOVEN si muy JOVEN madre escucho el comentario de su cruel pero querida hijita por lo que instintivamente saco un espejo de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a verse los contornos de los ojos ("Ufff todavía me veo de 15") pensó aliviada, a ella no se le iba ningún tren su pequeña ya estaba quedando ciega por tantos video juegos.

En el fondo solo se podía escuchar las maldiciones de la fresita y las quejas de la cabra, aunque todo bullicio acabo cuando Karin ya harta de la ridícula pelea que mantenía su hermano y padre los paro a ambos con un puñetazo en la cara cosa que los hiso caer de sentón y poner una mano en la zona afectada (en este caso la nariz) ya que sangraba a mares.

-Karin-chan como fuiste capas de pegarle en la cara a tu apuesto padre.- estaba chillando como Magdalena.- No vez que ese es mi sexapil.

-Podrías comportarte como un padre normal por una vez en tu vida.- volvía a su posición anterior en el mantel.- O requieres de otro golpe.- lo miro alzando su puño derecho amenazadoramente.

-No Señora.- se puso detrás de su esposa que en esos momentos curaba a Ichigo.

El primogénito de los Kurosaki se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo es mejor callar que recibir (que recibir una buena tunda), al verse curado se levantó y prosiguió a irse a su cuarto seguido de sus hermanas que llevaban los cubiertos utilizados a la casa quedando los progenitores a solas.

-Al parecer en realidad no piensa salir.- dijo decepcionado Isshin.- Parece que no le cayó bien lo de su apellido.

El muy tonto no veía que tenía más opciones que destruir a su competencia futura ("Por suerte eres apuesto hijo, porque para menso búsquenlo").

-No podemos culparlo es un niño aun.- Masaki ponía alcohol en la zona afectada por el puño de su hija.- Pero no hay que preocuparse esta noche saldrá.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura.

En eso le enseño su celular mostrándole un tipo de anuncio, el Shiba comenzó a leerlo y a medida que lo hacia una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios al terminar miro a su esposa.

-Y crees que podrá ir.

-Amor recuerda que Byakuya-kun está de viaje y después de todo es la principal atracción.

-Ohoo es cierto.- la mujer terminaba su labor.- Que crees que haga cuando se entere.

-En realidad yo que tú me escondería.- tal comentario tuvo como resultado a un muy asustado Isshin, cosa que le dio mucha gracia a su mujer.- Tranquilo, tranquilo shushushu no te preocupes todo estará bien ese hombre malo no te dañara- lo acunaba entre sus manos como quien tranquiliza a un niño pequeño después de tener una pesadilla.

 **En el interior de la residencia.**

-ONII-CHAN TE BUSCAN.- se escuchaba el grito de la castaña al pie de las escaleras.

-YA VOY.- salía de su habitación.

Al ver que su hermano mayor bajaba las escaleras, se retiró para seguir con sus labores dejándolo solo. Abriendo la puerta se encontró a un rubio sonriente, a un moreno con lentes y a un peli-azul que lo miraba como si fuera la peste en vida.

-Ichigo/Kurosaki.- "saludaron" al naranjito.

-Hola que los trae por acá.- comento sin la más mínima señal de dejarlos pasar.

-No nos dejaras entrar.- comento el de lentes.

-No veo por qué hacerlo, obviamente no vienen de visita.- (sutileza que es eso?).

-Deja la payasada.- el rubio por su parte se adentró a la casa y subió directo al cuarto del joven.

-Que modales.- comento con fingido fastidio Ichigo.

-Como si tú los tuvieras, Kurosaki.- siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo el moreno se dirigió al cuarto del peli-naranja.

-Patético.- fue el turno del oji-celeste.

Cerrando la puerta tras suyo se encamino hasta su habitación invadida por sus tres odiosos amigos, aunque dos de ellos eran más eniamigos que amigos.

-Y bien que quieren?.- directo al grano.

-Te dije que el muy imbécil no estaba enterado.- Grimmjow se dirigía a Shinji.

-Era lo de esperarse, después de todo.- Uryu acomodaba sus lentes.

-Bueno, bueno tampoco es como si tú estuvieras al tanto, Grimmjow.

-Puess yo a diferencia de la Fresa tengo una excusa.- se defendía ante las palabras del rubio.- Estaba más que ebrio anoche.

-Me van a explicar de una maldita vez o qué?.- lo exasperaba que lo omitieran.

-No has revisado tu celular verdad?.

-No me digas que solo vienen a reclamarme otra vez que no conteste en el grupo de whatsapp.- en serio sus amigos se ponen en esos planes de chicas.

-Claro que no, Idiota, aunque eso de dejar en visto es muy feo.- puntualizo el rubio.- Pero a lo que vinimos fue a esto.- le tiro un volante.

Ichigo atrapo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, un evento de carreras de auto en San Valentín pero qué clase de promotor hace algo así un día como hoy. Siguió leyendo hasta llegar a Auspiciado por ("Bueno eso responde a mi pregunta solo a Urahara-san se le ocurriría algo así un día como hoy") terminando de leer poso su mirada en Hirako.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.

-Kurosaki eres lento o te haces.- solo recibió una mirada severa.- Es obvio que venimos para que asistas con nosotros.- termino de explicar el de los lentes.

-No gracias.- pensaba quedarse en casa todo el día.

-Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer.- se unía el peli-celeste

-De hecho no pero tampoco es como si quisiera salir.

-Te estas escuchando, pareces un viejo, que joven de 17 años pronto a cumplir 18 prefiere quedarse en casa en vez de salir a divertirse.- Shinji trataba de que entrara en razón.

-Sí Kurosaki, pronto entraremos a la Universidad piénsalo.- Ishida daba un buen argumento.

-¿Y qué? tú no dirás nada para persuadirme, Grimmjow.

-A mí no me jodas Kurosaki, me da igual si vas o no.- estaba acostado en la cama del nombrado con la guitara del mismo.- No te rogaría como estos idiotas, además estas en plan "Princeso".- hiso comillas con los dedos.- De todas formas tú y yo sabemos que terminaras accediendo al final de cuentas.

Los demás le dieron la razón por lo que dejaron el asunto zanjado, no era en balde esos años que llevaban de conocerse, al poco rato llego su hermanita con bocadillos y unas sodas para los cuatro. A esos de las 5:00pm los "Invitados no deseados" se retiraron después de pasar una tarde entre disputas y jugando ya sea billar, un poco de básquet y video juegos fue una tarde a mena aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente. Quedaron que a esos de las 10 de las noche se encontrarían en el lugar del evento, como su auto estaba en el taller iría en su moto ya que no tenía pensado pedirles a uno de ellos que lo llevara.

Noche del 14 de febrero 2016/ Hora 11:23pm. Lugar: Residencia Kuchiki, cuarto de Rukia.

-Cariño prométeme que te cuidaras.- su madre estaba en su cuarto ayudándola a vestirse.- Y que no iras muy rápido.

-Mamá tranquila no es la primera vez que lo hago todo irá bien.- le besaba la frente de forma maternal a pesar de que ella fuera la hija.

-Lo sé Kia pero a pesar de todo me preocupa soy tu madre.- le devolvió el gesto.

-Auch.- se quejó la petit.- Haki-san cuidado.

-Lo siento Kia-san, no deberías ponértelos sabes, ya de por si tu color de iris no es muy común.

-Y es por eso que debo llevar pupi-lentes que tal si alguien conocido va, me descubriría al instante a pesar de la peluca.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón. Ya está.- comento terminando su labor.

La más joven se levantó y fue a verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Vestía un pantalón de cuero en tonalidad negro, una blusa blanca con encajes en negro en la parte superior, un corsé encima de la blusa y unos guantes blancos que contrastaba con su peluca blanca corta aparte una chaqueta manga larga roja con diseños en negro.

-Estas muy linda.- comento su madre.

-Me temo que demasiado linda si sigue así Kuchiki-dono la enserara cual princesa.

-Jajaajaja no exageres Haki-san, Otōsan no haría tal cosa.- agarro su pequeño bolso de la cómoda.- Bueno mejor me voy ya voy retrasada, que pasen buenas noches, Haki-san me avisas cualquier cosa (se refería a si su madre se enfermaba) las quiero.- se despidió y encamino hacia la entrada.

-Bueno en realidad no la encerró.- retomo lo dicho por Haki.- Más bien solo amenazó a muerte a el que hozo meterse con su princesa.- dicho lo último ambas mujeres comenzaron a reírse.

-Jajajaja si es cierto, Kuchiki-dono es muy celoso.- miro la hora en el reloj de conejo que estaba en la cómoda.- Ya es tarde debe descansar Hisana-san.

-Supongo.- ambas salieron de la recamara de la menor y se encaminaron cada una a sus respectivos cuartos.

En la salida de la mansión Kuchiki ya la aguardaba su amado auto y también su pelirrojo amigo que quedo medio embobado al verla salir.

-Wuahooo Rukia te vez…. Wuuoouu.

-No es para tanto ni que fuera la primera vez que me vez vestida así.

-Es cierto pero aun así siempre es un placer verte en tu faceta de chica mala.- no dejaba de verla como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-Quita esa cara de Idiota de una vez antes que te golpee.- y con esas palabras mágicas todo regreso a la normalidad.

Él como buen caballero le abrió la puerta del vehículo a la chica ella subió seguida por el chico que iba de piloto. Condujo hasta el muelle donde sería el evento en la sección de conteiner. El evento estaba en su apogeo desde carros modificados, chicas en bikini y hasta chicos que presumían sus abdominales, buena música de ambiente, bebidas alcohólicas, adolecente sin supervisión haciendo lo que quisieran. Renji se estaciono y abrió la puerta para que la chica bajara solo basto con que pusiese un pie fuera para verse arrastrada por una hermosa mujer de piel morena con ojos dorados.

-Kia que barbaridad mira que llegar a esta hora.- se quejaba la mujer.

-Lo siento Yoruichi-san, se me hiso algo tarde.- no era común que la chica se retrasara.

-Bueno no importa ya estás aquí.- llegaron hasta donde estaban reunidos un grupo de cuatro chicos y una chica cada uno recargado en su respectivo auto.

-Hasta que apareces muñeca, ya comenzábamos a pensar que habías huido.- cometo un chico castaño, alto, bostezando en el proceso.

-Para nada, Coyote.- comento con prepotencia.- Pensé que serían más los que perderían su dinero hoy, supongo que fueron inteligentes en no asistir.

-Tan bocona como siempre.- un moreno, alto y delgado hablo.- Supongo que es hora de bajarte de esa nube.

-Como las cinco veces anteriores.- lo miro altiva.- Jajajajaja no me hagas reír Nnoitora Jiruga.

El chico le iba a espetar cuando fue interrumpido por la morena, que con la ayuda de un alta voz se hacía notar por sobre el bullicio necesitaba la atención de todos después de todo hasta que por fin se daría el evento principal.

-BUENAS NOCHES, COMO LA ESTAN PASANDO.- se oyeron gritos de júbilo.- EL EVENTO PRINCIPAL ESTA APUNTO DE COMENZAR.- muchos más gritos.- ES HORA DE SABER SI LA "MARIPOSA INFERNAL" SEGIRA SIENDO LA REINA DE LA VELOCIDAD.- en eso una de las cámaras enfoco a Rukia quien sonrió coqueta y si señores más gritos pero esta vez de los chicos demostrando su amor por la "Mariposa Infernal".- O SI SERA DESTRONADA POR UNO DE LOS COMPETIDORES DE ESTA VUELTA.- enfocaron a los demás pilotos.- COYOTE STARRK, NNOITORA JIRUGA, SOI FON, SHūHEI HISAGI Y KIRA IDURU ESTAN LISTOS PARA DEMOSTRAR DE QUE ESTAN HECHOS.- tomo una pausa.- ES UN PLACER PARA MI DECIR ESTO VAYAN TODOS A SUS LUGARES.

En cuanto la de ojos color oro comento eso todos los presentes así como también los participantes se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares y autos. El evento era transmitido vía web y en el lugar había una serie de pantallas para dar seguimiento a la carrera este evento al igual que las peleas clandestina era patrocinado por el "THE GOTEI 13".

("Kia-chan") estaba con sus amigos en el muelle la había visto por la pantalla y aunque estuviese utilizando peluca y lentes de contacto él la reconocería en donde fuera, de hecho solo acepto ir porque sabía que ella asistiría.

-Sí que hay chicas lindas en este lugar.- Shinji estaba encantado con la vista.

-OMG debo tomarme una foto con mi "Mariposa Infernal".- claro que no podía faltar su castaño amigo Keigo.

-Y quién es esa tal Mariposa, ¿Por qué tanto apogeo por ella?.- preguntaba el Kurosaki admirando los autos que el lugar ofrecía.

-Acaso no sabes quién es?.- la cara de su naranjo amigo le dio la respuesta.- Pues te sacare de esa ignorancia en la que vives mi querido amigo, ella es nada más y nada menos que la mejor conductora del mundo lleva 3 años con el título de campeona sin ser derrotada. Además de ser súper hermosa y sexy.

-Tch yo le ganaría con los ojos cerrados.- Grimmjow tampoco estaba enterado sobre la chica.

Al escuchar de nueva cuenta a la mujer morena pararon de hablar y pusieron atención a la pantalla que tenían enfrente, Yoruichi estaba a punto de iniciar la carrera.

-ESTAN LISTOS CHICOS.- como respuesta solo escucho el rugir de los motores. Se paró delante de los autos alzo los brazos sobre su cabeza comenzó la cuenta regresiva.- 3….2…1…. A CORRER.- dejo caer sus brazos y cada uno de los pilotos puso en marcha sus carros pasando a un costado de la peli-violeta.

Uno a uno se comenzaban a ver los autos a toda velocidad por las pantallas del lugar y a Ichigo le pareció conocido cierto Mustang ("No puede ser verdad") era estúpidamente absurdo "Ella" no podría ser la Mariposa Infernal. Pero cuantos Ford Mustang "Warriors in Pink" podían existir en Japón y de exactamente el mismo color, solo podía sacarse la duda de un modo.

La carrera estaba más reñida de costumbre al parecer Nnoitora se esmeró en modificar su auto, el nombrado la rebaso en una de las curvas.

-Parece que hasta aquí llego tu reinado.- se mofo confiado e hiso un cambio de velocidad que conllevo a dejar más atrás a la chica.

Por su parte Rukia se mantenía serena a pesar que era alcanzada por los demás competidores y quedando en tercer lugar al ser rebasada por Soi Fon. ("Que pasa Kia-chan te estás dando por vencida") Uryu conocía muy bien a la Kuchiki y sabía que no estaba dando lo mejor de ella. De un momento a otro quedo en último lugar faltando muy poco para terminar la carrera en primer lugar llego Coyote al envenenar su auto con Nitro rebaso al moreno, Soi fon aprovecho el momento de distracción y se ubicó en el segundo lugar dejando a Jiruja de tercero, Hisagi estuvo cerca de pasarlo pero Nnoitora golpeo la parte trasera de su auto logrando que perdiera el control y se estrellara con uno de los conteiner (pero el chico corrió con suerte y no le paso nada) aunque quedo automáticamente fuera de la competencia. Kira se auto-descalifico cuando dejo la carrera a un lado y fue en la ayuda de su amigo, Rukia estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero el rubio la detuvo.

-No lo hagas debes de ganar, hazlo por nosotros Kuchiki-san.- los que competían con ella sabían muy bien quien era quien.- No permitas que el tramposo de Nnoitora se salga con la suya.- comento con fuego en los ojos por lo que la Kuchiki no pudo negarse.

-Claro que ganare, Izuru-san.- acelero sin pensarlo y gano terreno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después de todo conocía muy bien su auto y cuando era el momento de hacer los cambios llegaron a una vuelta en U y demostró porque era la mejor.

Acelero y en el momento preciso frenaba girando el timón haciendo un Drift perfecto, tomando la curva cerrada pasando al Moreno en el acto cuando sus miradas cruzaron ella le enseñaba el dedo corazón con una sonrisa burlona, ("PERRA") pensaba el chico sumamente enojado.

-VIVA MARIPOSA INFERNAL ERES LA MEJOR.- gritaban los espectadores.

("Wuaahoo sí que es buena la enana) el oji-miel no perdía detalle al igual que su amigo de lentes. Utilizando el Nitro al terminar de derrapar estabilizando su Mustang logro alcanzarse a Soi fon y rebasarla sin mucho problema y ahora su verdadera competencia ("Starrk") el chico le llevaba una ventaja visible pero nada que no hubiese solucionado antes, siguió cortando camino ya solo faltaban unos Kilómetros para la meta ella le pisaba los talones y jugo su mejor carta la psicología acelerando de tal forma que solo quedaba a centímetros del auto del castaño, repitió ese movimiento unas cinco veces hasta que logro su cometido hacer que el chico se apresurara en utilizar su ultimo tanque de Nitroso.

-Te adelantaste, mi querido lobito.- ya tenía la carrera ganada.

Cuando el impulso seso pensó que la carrera era suya debido a que no la notaba por el retrovisor, mucha fue su sorpresa al verla rebasarlo en el último tramo y ganando por milésimas de segundo.

-TENEMOS A UNA GANADORA.- la gente gritaba eufórica.

-Vaya pequeña estuve a punto.- Coyote se acercaba a la chica que recién se bajaba de su carro al estar cerca la cargo y felicito.

-Siempre eres un reto Starrk.- la bajo.

-Y AQUÍ ESTA TU PREMIO QUERIDA 50 MIL.- le entregaba el fajo de dinero.- BUENO, BUENO DESPUES DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE CARRERA COMENCEMOS CON LAS CARRERAS AMATEUR.- la multitud que la rodeaba se fue dispersando al compás que la morena mujer se marchaba.

Ya eran pasado de las 1 de la mañana por lo que se dirigió a su auto para marcharse ya mañana digo hoy en la tarde vería a que fundación le obsequiaría "anónimamente" lo ganado en la carrera.

-Te quedaras más tiempo por lo visto.- le comento a su amigo pelirrojo.

-En efecto, ya vez que estoy algo ocupado.- estaba con una hermosa mujer pelirroja como él.

-Nos vemos.- abordo su automóvil antes siquiera poner la llave en su sitio sintió unos golpecitos en la ventada por lo que alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos miel.

-En que puedo ayudarte.

-En serio piensas actuar como si no me conocieras. Rukia Kuchiki.- saboreó cada silaba de su nombre. Y es que solo tuvo que verla de cerca para despejar dudas ya que a pesar que llevaba lentes de contacto en color negro y peluca en tonalidad blanca eso no bastaba para engañarlo y menos su prueba tangible el "Carro de Barbie".

-No en realidad pensé que te alejarías como el resto de las personas al saber mi apellido. Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun.- dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

-Deja de llamarme "Kurosaki-kun" con esa voz fastidiosa.- comento recargando su brazo derecho en la puerta del vehículo.- Y además no me intimida tu apellido enana.- hasta por fin había descifrado lo que sintió al enterarse.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero si no tienes nada que decirme me retiro.- estaba preocupada por su madre por eso casi pierde la carrera.

El chico por su parte se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurro un.- Hasta pronto, Enana.- rosando a propósito sus labios en las mejilla de la morena, se retiró al instante sin ni siquiera mirarla.

("Y ahora que se trae la fresa") estaba descolocada aunque no lo conocía mucho sabía que él no era de actuar de ese modo a lo lejos Uryu observo toda la escena ("Kurosaki mas te vale no meterte con ella") apretaba inconscientemente sus manos formando un puño. Rukia saliendo de su estupor puso en marcha su auto y se marchó del lugar e Ichigo a su vez también se marchaba.

* * *

 **Notitas de la Autora:** quiero agradecer a mi lindo y hermoso segundo reviews THANKS cariño y también a aquellos que dan Favorito y Follows ARIGATO eso en realidad motiva y más a las que comenzamos con esto (hacen que mi corazoncito se llene de alegría). Discúlpenme si hay errores ortográficos y si ven alguno me lo pueden decir no me enojo ni nada, subo este capítulo ahora y no el 14 porque la Universidad me quita mucho tiempo y pues aun así trato de seguir con este nuevo proyecto en realidad espero que les guste y si no es mucho pedir déjenme sentir su amor ya sea con un reviews, follows o favorito (no sean tímidos). Bueno eso es todo adiosito que pasen un lindo Día del amor y la amistad.


	8. Chapter 8: Bleach

**Disclaimer:** Es de conocimiento de todos que el creador de Bleach es Tite Kubo-sensei por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro y la historia está inspirada en una peli, pero en si no está muy relacionada, así que la historia si es de mi pertenencia.

 **Aclaraciones/aclarativas** : el tiempo escolar trascurrirá como en mi país es mi primer fincs y no quería complicarme con el tiempo escolar de Japón ya que aun no lo entiendo bien. La palabra "Vida-jena" se refiere a las personas entrometidas que viven la vida ajena y no la propia. Como seguramente es tu vecina, suegra o cuñada.

"A someter" es darle duro contra la pared xD Ok no científicamente es acorralar a alguien que te gusta, tocarlo y esas cosas.Y aclaro que los profesores son los de la División Cero los que siguen el manga entenderán.

 **Capítulo 8: Bleach**

PVO ICHIGO

Y ahí estaba yo: agitado, sudado, estresado, ceñudo (que novedad Ichigo) y con ganas de matar a mi loco Padre (Más novedades). ¿Qué porque quiero matarlo? Pues obvio de los 365 días que me jode las mañanas levantándome estúpidamente temprano justamente hoy no se le ocurrió el gritarme su ridículo "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO" y entrar como desquiciado a mi cuarto ("JODER").

Fin del PVO

Toc…. Toc

Nuestra querida fresita se encontraba tocando "modestamente" la puerta que tenía al frente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que esta se abriera, aunque no estaba seguro si era por alguien o por los golpes antes dado que bien pudieron descomponerla.

-Ummm tú debes ser Kurosaki Ichigo no es cierto?.- le pregunto un tipo robusto, con calvicie prematura y barba larga de color negro. ("Curioso que no tenga cabello pero si una abúndate barba") pensaba el joven cítrico.

-Sí. Se…- se le entrecortaba la respiración por su cerrera previa.- Se..ñor.- parece que estoy falta de ejercicio.

El hombre se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa entre labios, lo registro sin un ápice de disimulo ensanchando a un más su sonrisa ("Pero que le pasa a este tipo").

-Mi nombre es Ichibē Hyōsube. Acaso vienes por el examen de admisión?.

("No mire vine a pedirle el nombre del shampo que utiliza") es obvio que vengo por el mugroso examen, digo no, que joven normal pierde su preciado sábado en una Universidad si no es por la prueba de admisión. ("Cálmate, cálmate que este puede ser uno de tus futuros profesores asique es mejor caerle bien").

-Si señor vengo por el examen.- respondió normalmente dejando de jadear.

-Ya veo.- dijo cruzando sus brazos y cambiando su actitud alegre por una seria.- Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte entrar.

-Ahaa?.- el Kurosaki quedo en un estado de SHOCK ("este me debe estar jodiendo") estaba incrédulo.

-Estas sordo Muchacho?.- Ichigo solo negó aun un tanto shokeado.- Bueno como escuchaste no puedo dejarte entrar sería injusto para los que sí, respetan el horario acordado.

Hasta entonces el peli-naranja no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos (Ya que todos eran chicos, mucha testosterona en el lugar) dentro del aula y claro que pudo divisar a sus amigos y cabe destacar que sus dos eni-amigos favoritos lo miraban con burla ("Malditos deben estar disfrutando el show").

-Pero si llegue a tiempo.- volvió la vista al profesor.

-Era a las 7:30am señor Kurosaki.

-Por eso le digo que llegue a tiempo.- trataba de defenderse.

-Déjeme aclararle algo usted llego al portón a esa hora pero llego al aula a las 7:32am. IMPERDONABLE.

("Estaba de broma verdad") por 2 minutos, enserio por 2 estúpidos minutos no me va a permitir aplicar para el examen. Definitivamente este hombre no me conoce yo no me esforcé tanto en llegar como para que así como si nada me digan que no, además que le diría a mi Madre de seguro la decepcionaría y claro que no permitiría que eso pasara.

-Por solo 2 minutos. No me dejara aplicar?.

-En efecto joven Kurosaki.- le dio la espalda.- Si me disculpas tengo un examen que poner.

-No, no lo disculpo.- agarro el hombro del fornido hombre.- Lamento decirle que no pretendo marcharme hasta que me ponga el examen.- hablaba muy serio el joven.

-Me está amenazando acaso?.- se giró quedando cara a cara con el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

-No señor, simplemente le estoy diciendo lo que pasara a continuación.- pretendía poner un pie adentro del salón pero el más alto se lo impidió interponiendo su cuerpo.

-Ya dije que no puede entrar joven Kurosaki.

-Y yo le acabo de decir que no pretendo irme sin aplicar.

Así dio comienzo a una guerra de mirada furibundas y todo era grabado por más de uno de los chicos que se encontraban en el interior del salón, como todo "vida-jena" que se respeta dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo para ver el pequeño show que protagonizaba la zanahoria y el profesor con complejo de monje.

-Clásico de Kurosaki, siempre debe ser el centro de atención.- el joven de lentes ya estaba algo aburrido por las veces que su "amigo" hacia lo mismo.

-Pero no puedes negar que es divertido.- el rubio del grupo ya apostaba con el peli-azul adivinando cual sería el resultado.

-Shee siempre será Patético.- Grimmi veía por la ventana el edificio de color blanco en donde las chicas que aspiraban por ingresar a tan prestigiosa Universidad se encontraban haciendo el examen de admisión.

…oOo…

 **En el edificio blanco**

Sentadas en el lado izquierdo a tres puestos de la entrada se encontraban nuestro trio de chicas favorito: liderando el grupo se veía a una Momo muy concentrada contando con sus dedos al parecer estaba en la parte de matemáticas y aunque no era su fuerte tampoco le iba mal en la materia, detrás de ella le seguía Rukia quien miraba con fastidio un pedacito de papel lanzado "discreta y cariñosamente" a su cabeza ("Ni lo creas") pensaba con un tic en su ojo derecho y de ultimo estaba la más desarrollada "físicamente" del grupo de chicas Matsumoto quien recibía en ese instante el papelito antes dado lo abrió y callo en la depresión con la respuesta negativa que encontró.

-*La respuesta está en tu Kokoro ;)"*.- estaba escrito en el papel.

("Mohoo ahorra si no paso") no la juzguen mal la chica no es que no se halla preparado de hecho aunque suene y parezca una locura la joven rubia si estudio (lo necesario) lo que ocurre es que se enfocó en las materias en que mejor iba y dejo esa "Invención del demonio" sin estudiar ya que aunque se hubiese esforzado jamás lo entendería ("ODIO LA QUIMICA") puso su cabeza en el escritorio con un aura depresiva. Y es que la chica poso todas sus esperanza en su pequeña amiga dado a que a la Morena no se le dificultaba la materia, pero como era de esperarse su amiga no le ayudaría, aún estaba enfadada porque la pechugona le hizo una grieta (según ella) a su auto, la verdad es que solo fue un leve rayón que no se apreciaría a no ser que te ubiques a unos 5cm del mismo ("Ya te e vengado amado mío") pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con el puño de su mano derecha alzado.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos más y la Kuchiki se decidió por entregar el examen en realidad termino pasado una hora del inicio del examen pero espero unos 30 minutos más, en revisar tres veces el examen y tratar de adivinar las respuesta en la parte de Física, sí esa materia no era su fuerte, se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su profesora designada.

-Estas segura que ya quieres entregar.- comento su sensei fijándose en el reloj de arena que se encontraba en su pupitre.- Aun falta la mitad del tiempo.

-Si Shutara-sensei.

-Supongo que es de esperarse de una Kuchiki.- coloco el examen en un estuche.- Si gustas puedes quedarte en tu puesto o retirarte aunque falta poco más de una hora para la siguiente prueba.

En eso ella giro y recibió por parte de sus amigas un "No te preocupes, ve" por lo que decidió retirarse aprovecharía ese tiempo para comer algo e hidratarse ya que seguramente lo necesitara y a su vez buscaría el aula para la siguiente prueba no era bien visto llegar tarde.

Dato que claramente cierto peli-naranja ignoraba y por lo que a pesar de sus protestas su sensei asignado no lo dejo entrar al aula, cabe destacar que el robusto hombre tuvo que dejarlo K.O porque el chico no dejaba de insistir era muy terco. Comenzó a sentir molestia en su mejilla izquierda y fue consiente que se encontraba "acostado" en una superficie dura y fría ("Acaso abra sido un sueño") se preguntó la fruta teñida, aunque toda duda quedo descartada cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza y fue capaz de recordar todo ("El muy maldito me noqueo").

Puck… Puck..

("Pero que es esta mierda") el muchacho aún seguía inconsciente en el piso, bueno "inconsciente" no sería la palabra correcta ya que solo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba lo antes acontecido; ya cansado de la molestia en su mejilla abrió de golpe sus ojos quedando un poco descolocado al ver la razón de su molestia.

Su imagen visual consistía en que la razón de los golpecitos que sentía en su mejilla era dado por un palito de Pockys y la dueña no podía ser otra que (Rukia Kuchiki) quien lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento excesivo.

-Ohooo asique aun sigues con nosotros.- seguía picándolo.

-Podrías parar.- la miraba con cara de estreñido.

-Podría sí, pero no quiero.- seguía con su labor.

-Dije que pararas de una mal…- lo interrumpió metiéndole de lleno el Pocky a la boca.

-Shshshsh Kurosaki-kun… no hay que usar malas palabras.- le hablo con su tono meloso.

Al joven no le quedo de otra más que comerse lo que muy "gentilmente" le compartieron, obviamente no estaba muy contento pero estaba más preocupado por qué le diría a su amada Madre cuando llegara a casa.

-Ya hice mi buena obra del día.- debía aun encontrar el aula de la siguiente prueba.- Así que nos vemos fresa.- estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, ya que para molestar al chico tuvo que acuclillarse.

-A dónde vas.- le sostuvo el brazo que antes sostenía el Pocky.- Y sabes que odio ese tonito irritante.

La joven se sorprendió un poco por el brusco movimiento, pero ella a diferencia del chico era una actriz consumada así que le fue fácil disimularlo.

-Primero.- se soltó con brusquedad y le enseño el dedo índice.- A ti que te importa a donde vaya y Segundo.- le mostro el dedo corazón para enfatizar.- No sé de qué tono hablas KU-RO-SA-KI-KUN.- utilizo de nuevo su voz fastidiosa al deletrear su apellido.

El joven oji-miel se le acabo por completo su poca paciencia y aunque no sería justo para la chica, ella pagaría los platos rotos, por todas las cosas malas que le pasaron ese día. ("Bueno enana, quien te manda a estar en el lugar equivocado, molestando al tipo equivocado")

- **"Rey, eres una basura"**

-"Viniendo de ti es irónico, sabes?"

- **"Solo no te metas con mi Reina".- lo amenazo el albino.**

-"Pues quien la manda a joderme un día como hoy".

En un movimiento digno de cualquiera que practicara Kung-Fu se puso de pie y acorralo a la chica en uno de los pilares del edificio, Rukia por puro instinto trato de liberarse pero el chico fue más rápido y la sostuvo de la cintura con la mano izquierda.

-Primero.- imito lo antes hecho por la chica enseñándole el dedo índice para enfatizar.- No es que me importe no te creas, simplemente es curiosidad y Segundo.- elevo su segundo dedo.- Si sigues llamándome "Kurosaki-kun"….

-¿Qué? Acaso Kurosaki-kun golpearía a una indefensa y linda chica como yo.- lo interrumpió viéndolo desafiante y volviendo a utilizar su voz melosa.

("Que se piensa que me intimidara? Jajajaja ni lo sueñes Fresita") la morena no era de las miedosas o tímidas, ella lo que pensaba lo decía no se dejaba amedrentar de nadie y el peli-naranja no sería la excepción. El naranjito se quedó viéndola porque pensaba que la petit se quedaría calladita y sonrojada (por su cercanía y la osadía del joven por apoderarse de su pequeña cintura), pero grata fue su sorpresa, solo pudo sonreír y se acercó hasta colocarse en la oreja derecha de la oji-violeta.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no eres una "indefensa" chica.- le susurro.

-Ahaa pero aceptas que soy linda.- a decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa por la posición pero no era nada del otro mundo.- Ohoo acaso le parezco linda a Kurosa….- se calló al sentir como era más aprisionada por el cuerpo del chico.

-Si sigues llamándome así.- le susurraba con un tono más grave de voz.- Tendré que darte verdaderos motivos para que me digas "Kurosaki-kun".- fue bajando la mano de la cintura de la chica, hasta rozar el nacimiento de sus pompis.

("¿Porque veo estrellas?") Se consultaba el Kurosaki (Ah sí verdad, la muy hija de su *CENSURADO* me patio en las joyas familiares). El chico paso de sentirse en la gloria a sentir el dolor más grade de su corta vida y es que como respuesta prácticamente obvia la niña al sentir que su trasero iba ser profanado actuó en defensa propia pateando la debilidad de todo hombre.

-PERO QUE MIERDA CREES QUE SOY.- estaba enojada claro que lo estaba.- YO NO SOY NINGUNA DE TUS AMIGUITAS PUTAS, JODER.- le gritaba a todo lo que le daba los pulmones.

El lugar si bien era cierto estaba desocupado por los exámenes con aquellos gritos que daba la chica pronto saldrían a ver cuál era el escándalo, asique optando por no pasar vergüenza publica y dejando de agarrarse sus partes nobles le tapó la boca a la pelinegra.

-Podrías dejar de armar escándalo, llamaras la atención.- le hablaba mirándola a los ojos, pero la chica aún estaba eufórica y trataba de zafarse de su agarre.- Quédate quieta no es para tanto.

La Kuchiki cuando escucho lo último se cabreo aún más, utilizando su ultimo modo de defensa lo mordió y casi juro que tenía un sabor metálico en los labios quizás se había pasado un poco ("De eso nada se lo merece por pervertido"), Ichigo la soltó de inmediato y comenzó a decir maldiciones y agitar su mano herida.

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO, QUE NO ES PARA TANTO.- al percatarse que unos trabajadores de limpieza se comenzaban a reunir bajo un poco su tono de voz, los Kuchiki no armaban escándalos.- Te estas oyendo Fresa podrida estabas a punto de tocar mi trasero.

Ya harto de oírla quejarse y también por su dolor en la mano y entrepierna el chico exploto, está bien que quise tocarla no lo negare pero es justificante no piensen que soy un pervertido como Keigo o Shinji solo quería hacer justicia.

-ESO ES MAS SENSATO QUE UTILIZAR A UNA PERSONA PARA GANAR UNA ESTUPIDA APUESTA.- lo soltó hasta por fin.

Rukia al escucharlo se desconcertó ("Había escuchado bien?") todo enojo y ganas de capar al muchacho se fueron, no podía ser cierto como, como se enteró? ("Rangiku acaso le habrá dicho") no eso era imposible su amiga no la traicionaría y además ella también se perjudicaría al proponerlo como reto.

-Yo. Yo no sé de qué hablas.- se hizo la desentendida.

-Por favor Rukia, sé que mientes.- se fue a sentar en unos de los puestos que ofrecía la Universidad, dispersos en los pasillos.

La morena derrotada lo siguió y también tomo asiento en la esquina opuesta al peli-naranja, ella era del tipo de chicas que si bien no le gustaba perder una discusión u ofrecer disculpa cuando sabía que la que fallo era ella dejaba todo orgullo de lado.

-Yo etoo..- se movía incomoda.

-No tienes que decir nada que no quieras.- no la miraba tenía la vista fija al frente y la forma en que le hablaba no le agradaba a la pequeña chica.

-Mira estúpida fresa.- se acercó hasta quedar solo separados por unos centímetros, el chico poso su vista en ella.- Sé que no debí hacerlo, es mal visto y egoísta de mi parte a pesar de todo eres una persona y no te tome en cuenta, te pido disculpas por eso.- le hablo seria sin despegar su mirada violácea de la miel.

-("Como va eso de que a pesar de todo soy una persona").- pensaba con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza.

- **"Supongo que como algunos te ven como un delincuente pues ya sabes".**

-"No ayudas, Ogichi además dudo que ella me vea de ese modo"

- **"Sí. Es cierto ella te ve más como una fruta jajajajja".**

("Idiota") creo que ha sido un gran esfuerzo de su parte ya que si agradecer le costaba tanto, como ocurrió el día que nos conocimos, me imagino que disculparse aún más y siendo honesto no tenía resentimiento por ello eran jóvenes y hacían estupideces, también me he desquitado un poco no cualquiera se puede jactar de que "a sometió" a una Kuchiki.

-Vale Enana solo te disculpare si me dices algo.

La pelinegra se lo pensó un poco, pero no le vio nada malo así que con un asentimiento de cabeza acepto lo que el chico le pedía.

-¿Qué fue lo que ganaste?.

-UN CHAPPY DE EDICION LIMITADA.- comento emocionada y sonriente.

La reacción de Ichigo era todo lo contrario de la de Rukia.- POR ESA PORQUERIA.- estaba ofendido e irritado (novedades por doquier).

Como por arte de magia la adoradora de conejos cambio su aspecto de felicidad a uno que inspiraba miedo y el golpe para el ser que hozo llamar porquería a lo más lindo del mundo no se hizo esperar. Una patada directa a la cara y un cítrico en el piso fue el resultado.

-CHAPPY NO ES NINGUNA PORQUERIA.- lo apuntaba con el dedo.

El joven se levantó y la encaro.- NO TE BASTO CON CASI DEJARME SIN DESCENDIENTES Y CONTAGIARME DE POSIBLE RABIA QUE AHORA QUIERES DAÑAR MI SEXAPIL?.- se gritaban el uno al otro.

-SI NO FUERAS TAN CABEZA HUECA NADA DE ESTO PASARIA Y COMO QUE CONTAGIARTE CON RABIA?.

-PUES POR ESTO.- le enseño su mano que aún tenía la marca de sus dientes.- Y LA CULPA ES TUYA POR TENER TAN MALOS GUSTOS.

-Etoo Jóvenes.

-¿QUÉ?.- gritaron al unísono.

-De.. Deberían dejar de gritar recuerden que están en una Universidad y los problemas de parejas se arreglan en casa.- la que los interrumpía era una adorable señora que parecía ser de la limpieza.

-NO SOMOS PAREJA.- fue entonces que ambos visualizaron a la adorable señora y se sintieron de lo peor al gritarle a tan dulce creatura.

-Gommenasai no debimos gritarle.- la oji-violeta cambio su hostilidad por una cara totalmente amable.

-Si discúlpenos, ya no armaremos escandalo.- el chico también cambio su actitud.

-No se preocupen.- ("No son tan malos chicos") pensó la anciana.- Bueno me retiro y pórtense bien los estaré vigilando.- lo ultimo los perturbo un poco.

-Ha..hai.- contesto Rukia un poco asustada.

-Perturbador no lo crees?.- el chico volvía a tomar asiento.

-Mucho. Por cierto Ichigo te puedo preguntar algo.- ella se mantuvo de pie.

("Me gusta cuando dice mi nombre") pero en que estoy pensando.- Sí dime.- puso sus manos en la nuca mirando el cielo azul.

-Porque te encontré en el suelo inconsciente.

-Bueno es que.- no era fácil decirlo.- Llegue 2 minutos tardes.

-No te dejaron aplicar verdad.- el asintió.- Debería sorprenderme pero era de esperarse. Jajajaja.

-No te burles no es gracioso.- mamá no se lo merece aunque ahora tendré mi año sabático.

-Tienes razón.

-Y tú que hacías por aquí?.

-Bueno como acabe temprano me disponía a buscar el aula para la segunda etapa.

-¿Segunda etapa?.

-Aja. Que acaso no sabías de ella.- su cara se lo dijo todo.- Jajajaja me sorprendes eso te lo explicaban cuando vienes a inscribirte.

Eso lo explica todo yo no me inscribí, mi madre lo hizo pero no podía decirle eso a la Enana de seguro se mofaría y comenzaríamos a discutir de nuevo.

-Ya veo.- fue la escueta respuesta del Shiba.

-Creo que hare mi segunda obra buena del día.- le dio la espalda al muchacho, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y aun no sabía en donde quedaba el salón.- Si pasas esta prueba podrás entrar, aunque tendrás que aplicar un examen totalmente distinto siempre lo cambian para que no se copien por lo que el grado de dificultad es más alto que el de hoy y si llegas a fallar serás expulsado de inmediato y vetado o sea no podrás volver a aspirar a ingresar a esta Universidad.- lo volteo a ver.- Asique dime Ichigo, aceptas el reto o te iras llorando con tu mami.

Diablos parece que solo tengo dos opciones la primera es la Opción "Huir como Nena": es rendirme y tragarme mi orgullo para intentarlo el año próximo, volver a verle la cara a ese profesor y seguramente sentirme humillado, mi madre me perdonaría pero no me gustaría ver su cara de decepción aunque solo sea por unos segundos y no hay que olvidar a la cabra loca que me haría la vida más miserable. La Opción "Aprobar o Morir": es aprobar el segundo examen aunque no tenga idea de que trata y así poder ingresar a la Universidad, mi madre no se decepcionaría y mi padre no estaría insoportable; la única falla es el examen "sorpresa" porque si llego a fallar no sería aceptado nuevamente y ser expulsado de la Universidad más prestigiosa es prácticamente arruinar tu futuro profesional, mi familia perdería prestigio si heredo la empresa y en ese caso preferiría que la nueva cabecilla sea Karin y eso sería egoísta de mi parte ya que su sueño siempre ha sido ser la mejor deportista de Japón, porque lo pienso tanto no está en mi naturaleza huir ante un reto asique "Que Comience el Juego", ya estaba decidido.

-Me gustan los retos, Rukia Kuchiki y entre más difíciles mejor.- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

("Soy yo o se refería a algo más. ¿Tendrá esa simple frase doble intensión?") Naha no importa ya estoy quedando loca por los Doramas (Dramas) que me hace ver Rangiku, aunque también debería de dejar de leer mangas Shoujo y comenzar a leer Gore.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- comenzó a caminar.- Porque nadie ha aprobado ese examen.

("Y no podrías haberlo dicho antes, aunque eso no cambia nada en todo caso yo seré el primero en pasarlo") el oji-miel estaba decidido él lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo su orgullo, honor y sus sueños dependían de ello. Se puso de pie y siguió a la pequeña, pero antes recogió el paquete de Pockys que la niña dejo en el asiento.

-Oye esos son mis Pockys, devuélvelo.- protesto la dueña.

-Lo abandonaste asique ya son míos.- comenzó a comer uno.

-Claro que no dámelo, dámelo.- quería alcanzarlos pero el muy zanahorio los alzo por encima de cabeza por lo que si comparamos la diferencia de tamaño, obtendríamos como resultado a una Kuchiki de puntilla y saltando en ocasiones.

-Que ya te dije que son míos.- ("Parece una niña") le daba gracia los pucheros y los intentos de la morena por alcanzar el paquete.

-Rukia.- una voz grave los saco a ambos de su mundo.

Al ver quien era la chica quedo petrificada y el joven solo frunció el ceño como era habitual en él pero que curiosamente eso cambiaba cuando se encontraba cerca de Rukia (hecho que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta), pero su instinto le decía que debía huir que el tipo era peligroso pero todo instinto fue ignorado al ver la cara de "su" Enana.

Día: 12 de Marzo del 2016/ Hora 11:23am. Lugar: pasillos de la Universidad Bleach.

* * *

 **Notitas de la Autora:** hasta que por fin me costo bastante escribir este capitulo, entre verano y subir mi prestigio en Black ops 3 (Xbox one) no me alcanzaba el tiempo así que o les gusta o les gusta (naha mentira). Bueno me inspire gracias a (Si no sigues el manga no leas *Spoiler*) el Bankai de Urahara y sus sucesos con Yuruishi (vaya que amo a eso dos). Si les gusto pueden comentar, gracias por darse una vueltecita por mi humilde Fincs se les QUIERES esta pequeña chica dice BYE, BYE.


	9. Chapter 9

Hasta pronto ;)

Hola bueno esto no es una actualización, gracias a todos los que leyeron. Cuando la arregle la subiré de nueva cuenta, aunque aún no decido en dónde.


	10. Chapter 10: Nii-sama?

En los capítulos anteriores en

The Fight

-Me gustan los retos, Rukia Kuchiki y entre más difíciles mejor.- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

("Soy yo o se refería a algo más. ¿Tendrá esa simple frase doble intensión. Naha no importa ya estoy quedando loca por los Doramas (Dramas) que me hace ver Rangiku, aunque también debería de dejar de leer mangas Shoujo y comenzar a leer Gore.")

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- comenzó a caminar.- Porque nadie ha aprobado ese examen.

("Y no podrías haberlo dicho antes, aunque eso no cambia nada en todo caso yo seré el primero en pasarlo") el oji-miel estaba decidido él lo lograría, tenía que hacerlo su orgullo, honor y sus sueños dependían de ello. Se puso de pie y siguió a la pequeña, pero antes recogió el paquete de Pockys que la niña dejo en el asiento.

-Oye esos son mis Pockys, devuélvelo.- protesto la dueña.

-Lo abandonaste asique ya son míos.- comenzó a comer uno.

-Claro que no dámelo, dámelo.- quería alcanzarlos pero el muy zanahorio los alzo por encima de su cabeza por lo que si comparamos la diferencia de tamaño, obtendríamos como resultado a una Kuchiki de puntilla y saltando en ocasiones.

-Que ya te dije que son míos.- ("Parece una niña") le daba gracia los pucheros y los intentos de la morena por alcanzar el paquete.

-Rukia.- una voz grave los saco a ambos de su mundo.

Capítulo 9: Nii-sama?

("Porque este tipo no me da buena espina y porque Rukia lo mira de esa forma") Ichigo se posiciono entre los dos morenos poniéndose en guardia inconscientemente, pero fue bruscamente apartado por la Morena que lo empujo para ir abrazar al tipo ese.

-Me puedes explicar que hacías, Rukia.- demando el peli-negro correspondiendo el gesto.

La Kuchiki aun entre sus brazos le contesto.- Es que él.- apunto al peli-naranja.- Robo mis Pockys.

("¿Pero qué mierda? Yo no me robe nada y porque me acusa con ese tono de niñita consentida y lo más importante ¿Por qué se sonroja la Enana y por qué lo mira con tanta admiración? esto no me gusta nada"). El recién llegado aparto a la chica y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaba del "ladrón".

-Dámelo.- su voz denotaba autoridad.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?.- contrataco el Kurosaki.

Antes si quiera que el Moreno contestara llegaron ante ellos las amigas de la chica haciendo escándalo, cabe aclarar que la única escandalosa era la rubia, la castaña trataba de mantenerle el paso a la oji-azúl.

-Kiiiiaaaa-chan, Kiiiaaa-chan que haces ahí llegaremos tarde.- y así como llegaron se fueron, solo con la variedad de que se llevaron (arrastraron) a la pequeña morena con ellas.

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos, el oji-miel un poco confundido por lo que acababa de acontecer ya que en un momento estaba con la oji-violeta y en otro se la llevaban arrastra del lugar, pero lo peor de todo es que ahora se encontraba solamente con aquel peli-negro fastidioso y que al parecer la escena le importaba un reverendo rábano, dado a que seguía con su misma expresión de indiferencia.

-Oye tú.- lo llamo y le extendió el paquete.

Por respuesta solo tuvo una mirada fría, él Moreno se marchó sin decirle nada caminando en la misma dirección por donde se fueron las chicas dándole una mirada de advertencia cuando paso a lado del Kurosaki, quien le respondió de la misma forma. ("Tchch, solo se hizo el hombrecito cuando estaba Rukia") se quejaba apretando la cajetita de Pockys.

-Definitivamente lo tuyo es hacer amigos.- hablaron a su espalda.

-No seas idiota. Ishida.- el de lentes se ubicó a su costado izquierdo.- ¿Que tanto viste?.

-Lo necesario.- lo miro serio.- Ya están a mano, espero que te alejes después de esto.

-Ya hablamos de esto.

-Y por eso te lo digo aléjate de ella, Kurosaki.

-Y si no que.- el ambiente se tornó pesado.- No seas ridículo, no somos de los que peleamos por una chica.- noto que al decir lo último el de lentes se tensó.- ¿Por qué Ishida?.

El moreno se adelantó unos pasos.- Sino nos apuramos, no llegaremos a tiempo.- así dio fin a la conversación.

Ichigo noto la indirecta, si él no quería hablar más del asunto no lo obligaría, aunque todo lo que relacionaba a la Kuchiki era complicado al parecer ese año que se la paso en el extranjero estudiando ocurrieron muchas cosas pero él no tenía la culpa, aunque siendo honesto a pesar de que negara que el cuatro ojos no le importaba eso no era del todo verdad, después de todo lo conocía desde que tenía memoria eran casi hermanos y por ese hecho notaba cierto dolor en su amigo cuando la oji-violeta era el tema de discusión ("¡Joder! porque todo es tan difícil"). Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el interior de lo que a su parecer, era un salón de reuniones y actividades, repleto de estudiantes, al frente se ubicaban dos recipientes una de color rosa, custodiado por una mujer de contextura gruesa, cabello purpura recogido por una paleta y la otra era de tonalidad azul, resguardado por un hombre de gran estatura, con un peinado ridículo y un palillo de color blanco en su boca.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes.- hablo la mujer.- Mi nombre es Kirio Hikifune y junto a Tenjirō Kirinji supervisaremos su segundo examen.

-Buenas tarde Hikifune-sensei, Kirinji-sensei.- contestaron al unísono los aspirantes.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de perder el tiempo.- el hombre hablo con el palillo aun en la boca.- Los chicos hagan una columna a mi derecha y la chicas a mi izquierda, ¡YA!.- demando para apresurar a los mocosos.

No dudaron en acatar la orden de su profesor y en menos de 2 minutos ya ambos géneros estaban en su respectiva columna, se ordenaron de mayor a menor (en estatura).

-Bien los chicos pasen y tomen un papelito en la urna rosada.- los chicos se extrañaron.- Anda no me miren así les gustara.- le guiño coquetamente un ojo la mujer pasada de peso incomodando a los jóvenes.

-Muevan sus traseros que es para hoy.- les ordeno el pelinegro al ver que no se movían.- La mujeres tomen uno del recipiente azul, deprisa y no los abran hasta que nosotros lo indiquemos.- como las chicas suelen ser más inteligentes que los muchachos ellas obedecieron de inmediato.

Todos ya con papelito en mano se preguntaban cómo sería la segunda prueba, estaban muy ansiosos por saber que les esperaba. El joven Kurosaki no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la joven Kuchiki quien conversaba amenamente con Momo, ambas se encontraban al frente de la fila, también noto a su amiga de la infancia hablando con la peli-naranja ("Al parecer ambas se decidieron por esta Universidad").

-Les explicare en que consiste esta dinámica.- retomo la palabra la peli-purpura.- Los papeles de color rosa que tienen los chicos contienen los nombres de cada una de las chicas presentes, el nombre que les toque será su compañera en esta segunda prueba, no vale intercambios y tampoco se deben preocupar por quedarse sin parejas porque el números de chicos aspirantes es igual al de chicas por consiguiente están completos.- todos los chicos se pusieron nerviosos por esa información.- Y el papel de color azul que poseen las chicas contiene la "prueba".- hizo comillas con los dedos.- Que realizará cada equipo estas se dividen en 4: Científicas, Literarias, Deportivas y de Bellas Artes; en cada una se encuentra el aula al que tienen que asistir y en ese lugar encontraran las especificaciones de su prueba. Ahora bien ¿Hay algo que no entiendan?.- pregunto la mujer.

Solo dos pelinegros alzaron la mano, Rukia Kuchiki y Uryu Ishida. Al verse el joven le hizo un gesto para que ella fuera la primera en preguntar pero la chica se negó, por lo que no le quedo de otra que hablar él primero ("Así que aún no me perdonas del todo, Kia-san") pensó con algo de tristeza el chico de lentes.

-Bien cuatro ojos, que quieres saber?.- el del palillo lo llamó.

-Ishida Uryu es mi nombre.- le molesto el apodo.- Y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué una prueba en grupo?.- se ajustaba los lentes.

-¡Oho! vaya además de atractivo eres observador.- dijo encantada la profesora.- En esta Universidad más que prepararlos académicamente les queremos enseñar a moverse y adaptarse a su entorno laboral, dime joven Uryu acaso trabajaras solo?.- el chico negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.- Eso imagine, el verdadero reto en esta prueba es ver como se "adaptan" a su compañero, entendiste querido.- de nuevo solo afirmo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza algo incómodo por lo de querido.- Y bien pequeña ¿Cuál es tu duda?.

("Ya una de mis dudas fue aclarada") pensó la Kuchiki.- Si son cuatro pruebas y ustedes son dos ¿Quiénes supervisaran las dos restantes?.

-Yo responderé a tu incógnita.- el moreno contesto.- En la científica estará Kirio.- la aludida le enseño el pulgar y le sonrió.- En la Literaria Ichibē, el que se encargó de los chicos en el primer examen, en la de Bellas Artes Shutara la que vigilo el de las chicas y como obviedad en Deportes estaré yo. Respondido eso en la mesa de al fondo hay placas con los nombres de cada chica vayan y colóquense posteriormente en fila, para que lo hombres encuentren su compañera y así inicie esto de una vez por todas.

Los chicos por su parte comenzaron a desenvolver el dichoso papelito color rosa, para descubrir el nombre de su acompañante. Cierto pelinegro, de lentes se perturbo un poco al descubrir quién sería su pareja, en definitiva no estaría a gusto, más bien no estaría muy cómodo junto a esa persona.

*Inuoe Orihime*

("Menuda suerte") se dispuso a buscar con su mirada a la chica, que en ese momento se posicionaba en su lugar de la fila. En realidad no quería pasar por ese momento, pero no tenía opción y el fracasar no estaba en sus planes.

-Bueno mis queridos jóvenes, pueden empezar su búsqueda de "compañeras".- enfatizo lo último la profesora.- Y así dirigirse a su segunda prueba, GOOD LOOKE.- les enseño los pulgares y salió del lugar.

El joven Ishida se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro a su destino, una vez frente a la joven se quedaron viendo dubitativamente. ("No puede ser verdad") pensó la peli-naranja; el muchacho le enseño el papel con su nombre escrito y ella aun no lo podía creer.

-Sé que ni tú, ni yo queremos esto, así que la mejor opción es apresurarnos por acabar.- le comento serio.

-Yo no. I… Ishida-kun.- tartamudeaba.

-Dime. ¿Cuál es nuestra prueba?.- la corto de paso.

-Cien.. Ciencias.- le entrego el papel azul.- Ishida-kun. Yo.. yo.

-Bien es fácil. Yo lo haré todo, vamos.- la interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

Dio como finalizada esa pequeña platica y se dispuso a salir del lugar, al pasar cerca de la mejor amiga de la oji-gris, fue detenido abruptamente por la misma, él por su parte la encaro.

-Podrías soltarme. Arisagua.

-Escúchame Uryu, si llegas a lastimarla te mato.- ella lo miraba seria y apretaba la mano que sostenía, el hombro del pelinegro.

-Tatsuki-chan.- susurro triste Inoue.

El chico se zafó del agarre de la karateka.- ¿Cómo podría lastimar a alguien como ella?.- comento burlón.

-No te pases de listo.- como detestaba a ese chico.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.- ante la atenta mirada de Tatsuki salió del lugar, seguido de cerca de la voluptuosa joven, quien le otorgo una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga pelinegra.

-Lo siento Ishida-kun. Tatsuki-chan no debió….

-Déjalo ya, no importa.- se perdieron en los pasillos del lugar.

De regreso al lugar de encuentro de la segunda prueba, aun se vislumbraba una peculiar cabellera naranja, que no había perdido detalle de lo acontecido con sus amigos. Él cuando llego de su año fuera del país, por cuestiones educativas, había notado cierto distanciamiento de su "mejor amigo", con el dúo de chicas y aunque había preguntado discretamente, siempre cambiaban y evadían el tema. ("Bueno eso es asunto de ellos") dejo de divagar y se concentró en abrir el papel.

*R..*.- ("No puede ser, acaso me tocara con la enana") se apresuró, en adivinar y por una extraña razón se sentía feliz y una imperceptible risa ladeada, surgió de sus belfos.

*Riruka Dokugamine*

Decía al terminar de leerlo, nadie podía ser tan suertudo y claramente el chico no era la excepción, su pequeña sonrisa desapareció al instante. ("¿Quién será esa chica, solo espero que sea agradable"), con papelito en mano comenzó su búsqueda, decidió que empezaría de atrás y así lo hizo, ya llegando al frente la diviso; una chica de tez pálida, no muy alta, delgada, de cabello fucsia peinado en dos coletas, ojos del mismo color, lleva un vestido oscuro con una tela blanca sobre su pechos, adornado con una cinta oscura justo encima de él y botas largas que llegan por encima de sus rodillas.

Ella al sentirse observada, va al encuentro con la persona que la escrudiñaba, tan descaradamente, pero todo insulto quedo atorado en su boca, al descubrir a su acosador. ("¡Dios mío está Buenísimo!") Pensaba feliz la joven ("Vaya que tienes buenos gustos, Guapo") se alagaba a sí misma. Ichigo por su parte decidió adelantar las cosas, ya que ambos se habían quedado viendo, más de lo legalmente prudente y debía admitir que le parecía atractiva ("¿Pero en qué pienso?").

-Hola, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.- se presentó.- Y según este papel.- se lo mostro.- Serás mi compañera.

-Ya sabes mi nombre, Ichigo.- le pasó el papelito azul al oji-miel.- Literaria. Supongo que nos ha ido bien.

("Me alegra que no me haya llamado, Kurosaki-kun") sentía alivio. El papel azul decía todo lo que debían saber y sin más preámbulos se marcharon.

 **Unas horas después…**

-Que prueba más fácil.- estiraba su cuerpo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Quien hubiese pensado que a alguien como tú. Le encantara Shakespeare.

-Me gusta la buena literatura, no me culpes y gracias a eso es seguro que pasemos.- estaba de un inusual buen ánimo y la muchacha resulto ser agradable.

-Tienes razón. Pero ni creas que te lo agradeceré o algo.- se colocó las manos sobre el pecho, en forma de cruz.

-No espero que lo hagas.- tenía que admitir que le agradaba la chica.

-Con que ahí estas.- se escuchó una voz masculina.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista al chico que los interrumpió. Se trataba de un joven rubio

-Pff… solo eres tú.- comento con tono cansado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Largarme de aquí, claro está, despídete de tu noviecito y larguémonos de una vez.- volvió a reiniciar su juego, ya que lo había pausado hace unos minutos atrás y se encamino hacia la lujosa limosina aparcada a unos pasos de ellos.

El joven rubio no se percató, que ante su declaración su amiga se había puesto casi del tono de si cabello. Pero al ver que Ichigo ni se inmuto, se indignó un poco, por lo que termino marchándose sin ni siquiera despedirse. El joven se extrañó por el actuar de la chica, pero lo dejo estar y siguió su trayecto hacia el estacionamiento.

-MIREN, el teñido que nos faltaba ha llegado.- canturriaba Shinji.

-Si sabes, que tú también formas parte de ese grupo.- puntualizo el moreno del grupo.

-¿QUÉ?.- se horrorizo el rubio.- Si mi cabello es hermosamente natural.- lo mecía como comercial de Shampo.

-EL DE NOSOTROS TAMBIEN.- gritaron indignados Grimmi e Ichi.

-Sí, sí lo que digan.- le restó importancia Hirako.

-Como sea, que tal la prueba Kurosaki.- retomo la palabra Uryu.

-Relativamente fácil.- el grupo lo miraba con cara de duda, cosa que molesto al Shiba ("No soy tan estúpido").- Fue literaria.- aclaro indignado.

-Ahaaaaa… con razón.- respondieron en conjunto (ya sabían de la fascinación del chico con los libros).

-Y ustedes ¿Qué tal?.

-A mí me fue excelente, me toco con una hermosa pelinegra algo callada pero no me quejo.- el rubio comento animado.- Mi prueba era de Bellas Artes.

-Deportiva con Arisagua.- fue la escueta respuesta de Grimmjow y solo con eso los demás entendieron que fue fácil.

-Ciencias.- el joven Ishida no necesitaba decir más, él era un genio después de todo.

Con eso aclarado, la naranjita se dispuso a buscar las llave de su auto en sus bolsillos, pero además de las llaves encontró los Pockys de la enana.

-Hey chicos.- era una voz femenina.

-Rangiku-san.- saludo el cuatro ojos.

-Han visto a Rukia.- comento preocupada.

-No, no hemos visto a la Princesa.- respondió el peli-azul.

-Cheee.. Donde se ha metido Kia.- hizo un puchero.

NII-SAMA

Se escuchó a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de Kuchiki Rukia, el grupo de jóvenes al escucharla buscaron con la mirada su ubicación, estaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraban reunidos y vieron que un auto aparcaba cerca de ella y se bajaba un chico pelinegro para abrir la puerta del copiloto. El primogénito de los Kurosaki no daba créditos a lo que acababa de presenciar, estaba visiblemente asombrado cosa que no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

-Porqué esa cara de asombro Ichigo.

-Ella acaba de llamarlo ¿Nii-sama?.- exteriorizo su duda.

-En efecto fresita, ese joven es el hermano mayor de Rukia.- respondió sonriente.- Y su nombre es.

 **Ulquiorra.**

Día: 12 de Marzo del 2016/ Hora 3:45pm. Lugar: estacionamientos de la Universidad Bleach.


	11. Chapter 11: Peones

**Advertencia** : esto es un finc "Ichiruki" o sea Ichigo + Rukia, si no les gusta esta pareja o alguno de los dos, obvio no lean mis queridos amantes de los fanfiction. Habrá mucho de ellos después de todo la historia gira en su entorno, pero como verán también pondré a otros personajes a jugar un roll importante. Y a nuestro querido Ulquiorra quizás en ocasiones me quede muy OoC. Aunque tratare que no sea tan radical ya que es necesario para la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, todos saben que le pertenecen a Kubo Tite, pero la historia si es mía, sin más que decir espero que les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo 10: Peones "Primera vista al pasado"

14 años atrás. Lugar: Orfanato Las noches/Hora 1:34pm

Se escuchaba el bullicio de los pequeños dentro de la Institución, corriendo, jugando o platicando con las parejas de adultos que visitaban a los niños, para así tomar la decisión de adoptar o no hacerlo; solo un grupo de infantes se encontraban un tanto al margen de la situación. Aunque no eran precisamente amigos compartían el sentimiento de abandono, soledad y resentimiento por todo lo que cada uno pasó antes de llegar al Orfanato, ninguno la ha tenido fácil a pesar de su corta edad.

-Basura…. Basura… Basura.- decía un niño moreno, muy pálido de apenas unos 5 años mientras pasaba la vista en cada uno de los adultos ahí reunidos.

-Tchch..- se quejaba otro niño oji-celeste que estaba a lado del oji-verde.- Es que acaso no quieres ser adoptado Ulqui-kun y salir de esta cárcel.

Por su parte Ulquiorra decidió salir de ese sitio infestado de idiotas y fue directo al patio en donde se sentó y apoyó, en un gran y viejo árbol que ofrecía el lugar. Estaba harto de estar en aquel Orfanato, si la vida le diera la oportunidad de ponerle a sus padres biológicos en frente sin pensarlo acabaría con ello, para que se reprodujeron sin protección si no querían tener una cría.

"Estúpidos humanos" pensó cerrando sus bellos ojos, pero a la vez tan carente de vida.

Al otro lado de la puerta una joven mujer de ojos violáceos lo observaba con mucha atención, ya que le parecía simpático como sus expresiones no eran de un niño de su edad y su mirada carecía de la inocencia de una creatura de no más de 5 años; lo vio salir de la sala de juegos en donde se reunían las parejas que postulaban a adoptar a uno de los infantes, lo siguió hasta el patio que tenía en la parte trasera el lugar y sin más remedio se enamoró de aquel pelinegro. Junto a su esposo habían visitado más de 5 de los mejor Orfanatos pero ninguno de los niños que vio le hacía sentir como aquel pequeño que reposaba debajo del gran árbol, su corazón sentía calidez por aquel niño, ya que sin conocerlo se podía ver que no había gozado de una verdadera infancia y ella le daría todo lo que se le negó, estaba decidido él era el elegido.

-Por tu cara ya has decidido verdad.- no era una pregunta era un afirmación, ese hombre la conocía muy bien.- No estoy tan seguro, Hisana.

-¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?.- dejo de observar a Ulquiorra.

\- Es un poco apático, no crees. Podrían no congeniar.

Su esposa le brindo una linda sonrisa.

\- Ese pequeño necesita un poco de luz en su vida.- comento y Byakuya no lograba entender a donde quería llegar con ello. Hisana pareció leer su mente por lo que aclaro su punto de vista.- Nuestra pequeña Rukia es justamente eso para nosotros, un rayo de luz y de seguro lo será para él.

Su esposa era la personificación de la bondad y de la terquedad, una vez se propone algo no hay nadie que logre hacerla cambiar de opinión. Su embarazo es vivo ejemplo, arriesgo su delicada salud por ambos, porque sí Byakuya Kuchiki quería ser padre pero jamás a costa de su gran amor, fue un embarazo complicado y la llevo al borde de la muerte, pero al tener entre sus brazos a esa pequeña criatura y ver esos encantadores ojos violetas, al igual que su madre, supo que todo valió la pena. Aunque su esposa quedo estéril una vez dio a luz, tuvieron que remover el útero.

-Iré hacer el papeleo correspondiente.- se retiró el apuesto hombre.

Al verse sola decidió ir a presentarse con su futuro hijo, corrió la puerta de vidrio y camino a donde estaba el moreno descansando, decidió sentarse a lado derecho del niño.

-Que quiere.- el oji-verde sintió la presencia de la mujer al sentarse, abrió sus ojos para encarar a la intrusa.

-Ser tu madre.- directo al grano, después de todo debía honrar el apellido Kuchiki.

Ulquiorra no se esperaba tal respuesta, cosa que se percibió en su carita al abrir sus ojos y levemente su boca. Nunca pensó que una familia lo quisiera y menos una mujer tan linda y de voz dulce como ella, esto debía ser una broma. Al verlo tan asombrado le palmo la cabeza y el niño pareció reaccionar adoptando su anterior postura de indiferencia.

-¿Qué me dices, aceptas?.- su tono era maternal.

-Como si mi opinión importara.- retiro la mano de la mujer que tenía en su cabeza.- Solo somos peones que alguien con sentido de superioridad quiere poseer para presumir de su "generosidad" y "bondad".- miro con desprecio a Hisana.- Los peones no tienen voz, ni voto señora.

La Kuchiki jamás pensó que un niño tan pequeño pudiera hablar con semejantes palabras, se preguntaba qué clase de vida habría tenido para ver al mundo de una manera tan negativa. Pero más allá de amedrentarla con sus palabras, le otorgo más seguridad, ella lo sacaría de esa oscuridad tan penetrante que veía en sus ojos.

-Sí pequeño tienes razón.- le concedió ella.- En este mundo quien no se prepara y sale de la ignorancia vive para ser utilizado, si te quedas aquí es lo más seguro que pases a ser un peón para alguien, pero si vienes conmigo podrás salir de ese destino.

-Me está diciendo que es mejor ser de su pertenencia que de alguien más.- puntualizo irónico.

-Dime pequeño…..

-Ulquiorra, mi nombre es Ulquiorra.- la interrumpió.

-Dime Ulquiorra-kun. ¿Qué siente tu corazón al verme?.- la de ojos violáceos se puso la mano en el corazón, viendo directamente a los ojos del más joven.

-¿Mi corazón?.- imito a la mujer colocando su propia mano en el suyo.

-Sí. Que sientes al verme.

-Yo...- dudo en responder.- No lo sé.

Siempre había escuchado que los sentimientos provenían de ese órgano, bombeador de sangre y a la misma vez siempre se cuestionaba la veracidad de esas palabras. Él sentía rencor, despreció, tristeza y odio; acaso todo eso era producto de ese órgano del tamaño de su puño ("¿Si se lo arrancaba dejaría de sufrir?") se preguntaba el niño.

-Oh veo que ya conoció al pequeño Ulquiorra. Hisana-sama.- llego la encargada del orfanato una monja de avanzada edad.- Kuchiki-dono ya agilizo los papeles será cuestión de días el aprobar la solicitud.

-Muchas gracias, Celty-san.- se levantó con ayuda de su esposo, pero antes de macharse se despidió del niño.- Nos veremos pronto, querido hijo.- se retiraron todos los adultos del lugar.

-Whooo, que envidia.- dijo el anterior niño de ojos celestes, saliendo de quien sabe dónde.- Como es posible que alguien como tú, se vaya primero de esta pocilga.- cruzo sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

-Basura.- se retiró el moreno a su cuarto, esa mujer le había dejado con muchas incógnitas.

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS BASURA!.- gritaba mientras corría para darle alcance a Ulquiorra.

Dos días después/ Hora 11:01am. Lugar: Residencia Kuchiki

Dos morenos se encontraba sentados en una lujosa limosina, el silencio que se formo era sepulcral, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. El auto se detuvo y la puerta de los pasajeros se abrió.

-Hemos llegado, Kuchiki-dono.- dijo el chofer.

-Puedes retirarte Iba.- comento Byakuya al bajar seguido del niño.

-Bienvenidos a casa. Byakuya-sama y Ulquiorra-kun.- saludo desde la puerta la señora de la casa quien tenía oculta detrás de ella a la pequeña Rukia, de tan solo 4 años y a su lado Haki.

-Y Rukia.- pregunto el moreno mayor.

-Parece que le ha picado el bichito de la timidez.- comento divertida al notar como su vestido era halado por su hija, al tratar de ocultarse lo mejor que podía.

-Rukia. Ven a saludar.- llamo su padre con tono autoritario.

La niña poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite, sabía muy bien que a su padre no se le hacía esperar. La verdad se sentía ansiosa desde que su madre le dijo que iba a tener un hermanito no podía dormir de la emoción, estar en una casa tan grande no era divertido si no tenías a nadie con quien jugar, se preguntaba cómo seria y si le caería bien; por lo que cuando llego el día de conocerle se preocupó de no ser del agrado de su hermana o hermano, ya que no sabía si iba hacer niña o niño. Al salir por completo pudo divisar al niño que estaba al lado de su padre: pelinegro como su familia, ojos verdes con unas cicatrices debajo de ellos ("¿Quizás se cayó al jugar") pensó la oji-violeta, de tez tan pálida como ella y como de su edad.

-Kia.- la nombro su madre.- Él es Ulquiorra, tu hermano mayor.

Contra todo pronóstico la niña salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos en dirección al moreno de ojos verdes, sorprendiendo a sus padres y a la ama de llaves. Tanto fue su efusividad que termino tumbando al niño con ella encima sonriéndole.

-ULQUI-NIII.- grito abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.- Te demoraste mucho.- dijo soltándolo, soplando sus cachetes y cruzando sus brazos a modo de protesta.

Ulquiorra no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, la acción había sido muy rápida. Pero la niña que tenía encima lo miraba con tanta efusividad y cariño, que por primera vez en su vida alguien no le parecía "basura".

-Rukia, compórtate.- su padre la cargo para que soltara a su ahora hermano mayor.

Por su parte Hisana fue ayudar al pequeño a levantarse, después del ataque amoroso de su hija, toda duda de que si su decisión era la correcta se esfumó al ver a su pequeña actuar así.

Actualidad. Lugar: Librería personal de la Residencia Kuchiki/Hora: 2:03pm

Un joven se encontraba rescatado en un amplio sillón, una de sus manos sostenían un libro sobre su pecho y la otra reposaba en sus ojos cubriéndolos, se notaba su molestia.

-Otra vez esos recuerdos, tchch.- se quejaba el oji-verde.- A pesar de tanto tiempo, aun no sé cómo me hace sentir esa mujer.

Se puso de pie, dejando a un lado el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo posteriormente. ("¿Corazón?") pensó irónico el joven. Encaminándose al balcón que conectaba con el patio trasero de la mansión, en el lugar se encontraba su pequeña hermana platicando amenamente con su dúo de amigas.

-Tonterías.- enfoco su vista en Rukia, quien reía por las payasadas de la rubia del grupo.- Uno no puede escapar de su destino.

La oji-violeta al verse observada levanto su mirada encontrándose con su hermano, levanto su mano a modo de saludo y sonriéndole como la primera vez que lo vio.

"A pesar que me diste una Reina, ya yo era peón de un Rey. Ese fue tu error, Hisana"


End file.
